Dragons Race to the Edge: Fan-Made Stories
by LissanFuryEye
Summary: Dear fans of DreamWorks Dragons, I wonder if you have any idea of an episode or moment in the upcoming series Race to the Edge. I'm making some fan-made stories (I was collecting, but it got trouble.) And as you may know, the season will be telling us about how Hiccup made his new stuff. And it will have some Hiccstrid! Check out the chapters with the story of "Ingemar the witch".
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! =D**

**I just had a great idea! I can't wait for Dragons Masters so I want to make some fan-made stuff.  
This series will have one-shots or full stories of ideas from fans. I hope you'll like it!**

**If you have an idea or request you can tell me, I'm glad if you can share this 'cause I'm not so good at getting ideas.**

**First chapter will come soon!**

* * *

**Remember, Dragon Masters will probably be telling us for example the story of Hiccup's suit and sword, so it will probably be between Defenders of Berk and the sequel. =)**

**Have a good day!**

**/LissanFuryEye**


	2. Important note, sorry for waitin :(

**Hello and Merry Christmas!**

**I had some time left to give you an update, I will make a story but I won't have time 'til January 8. =/  
The story will be called "Ingemar the witch" and the idea comes from Ember Neutron, thank you. =)**

**And to one of my fans NightFuryNinja1999, I will look at your story later, 'cause I don't have time, yet. But I look forward to it! =)**

**I'm really sorry you need to wait, but I hope it's okay. I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! ^^  
See you January 8!**

**/LissanFuryEye**


	3. HiccStrid-When Hiccup changed everything

**Okay, I just couldn't stop myself, I sneaked away for a tiny moment to make this.**

**I've always wondered 'How da heck will Hiccup make his move? What did he do to make Astrid his girlfriend? Kissed her in front of everyone?!' so I wanted to make something, something like this. Maybe I will make more different stories of how it could've happened. So, sorry if it have some wrong spellings or if it's hard to understand. I'm trying.**

**Enjoy, and have a nice day! ^^**

* * *

Hiccup sat close to his window, he looked out to the snowy village. It's Snoggletog. He saw the gang at the plaza, they talked and had fun. Hiccup was going to join them sooner or later, he just wanted to wait for a moment, he needed to think about something. Something important, that can change his life forever. Astrid.

_'How can I tell her... how can I tell her everything? She's the sweetest, most beautifulest person I've ever met...'_

Hiccup turned to his sleeping reptile on the floor, Hiccup thought he could maybe ask his best friend, but how can he do that? Toothless is a reptile, well, now a sleeping reptile. And he can't ask his father cause he's the chief out there in the village, it would be awkward to ask his father when he is out there being the chief.  
This is one of the many times Hiccup needed his mother, but she's gone so... Hiccup is stuck, alone, trying to find an answer to one of his most personal question of all. _How can I ask Astrid to be my gal?_

Hiccup got this question last night, he was thinking about his life, his friends and... his relationships. He was thinking about the future, he is going to be chief after his dad - which will be a really tough thing, he will have so many duties... and responsibilities. He will have to get married and get an heir... and the only person he wants to be married to is Astrid. He have practised his leadership by being the leader of the academy, ...and the one who always was on his side was Astrid. The person he needs in his future life is Astrid, but he needed to know if she will accept it because he doesn't want to force her to be his. Snotlout who acts like she likes him even if she hits him, ignores him and tells him to stop is a perfect example for the kind of person Hiccup didn't want to be to Astrid. He wanted to know if she wanted him too. But how?

Hiccup sits there close to the window and completely unaware to the fact that his reptile friend just woke up and slowly walked towards him and gave him a nudge, Hiccup was completely unprepared for that. He ended up falling from the window and landed on the soft snowy ground, he opened his eyes and saw his reptile friend looking down at him with a shocked look.

"What?! Never seen a hiccup falling from a window cause of his dragon before?!"

Hiccup slowly got up, brushed off the snow and turned to the plaza, the gang wasn't there. Maybe they went to the great hall to get warm.

_Do I dare to do it now... or should I wait until the Snoggletog feast?_

He turned to Toothless who had jumped down in the snow to play. Yesterday they shoveled the snow off the roof and made a big pile of snow, Toothless was now jumping around in it, it looked like he was a small black kitten jumping around in it. But when Toothless jumped up from the snow for the third time he saw his friend staring at him without a smile, then the dragon disappeared when he landed in the snow again, but he got out from the snow quickly and jumped to his human friend. He wanted to make him happy. After all, it is Snoggletog, the happy time of the year. Toothless jumped around Hiccup and smiled with his famous toothless smile that usually makes Hiccup happier.

"Bud, I'm sorry but it's one of the hard times when that doesn't work." Hiccup scratched Toothless' chin and then started walking towards the great hall.

_'I HAVE to do it, TODAY! But HOW?! I love her so much, but I don't want to get embarrassed by making a mistake. First I need to know if she likes me or not, but if she doesn't...'_

Hiccup got something in his head, it was a crazy idea, but it could work. All he had to do is skip the question and go for it, if she didn't want him he could just fly away since she's the only one he wants. This is a one-choice, this would give him the answer.  
If yes, he will have his gal and would never have to get embarrassed about it again, 'cause they would officially be a couple.  
If no, he would... leave Berk and become someone else, life-time single, 'cause there's no one else out there he can possibly be with.

Hiccup turned to his friend, "Toothless, come with me, I need you if this will go wrong."  
Toothless looked curious, '_What is he up to? I hope this will explain why he's been acting strange lately. Well, more strange than usual.'_

* * *

_**Five minutes before.**_

_'Snoggletog, the day of happiness, such as throwing a snowball in Snotlout's neck'. _Astrid thought before throwing a snowball in Snotlout's direction, it hit him in the neck and made him shout.

"AAAH! So cold! ... OKAY, WHO THREW THAT!?" he turned around and saw Tuffnut laugh (Tuff laughed at his twin-sister who fell in the snow) "You are dead-meat." he said with a low and angry voice while squeezed some snow into a ball. Astrid laughed when she saw the snowball-fight she made by just trowing a snowball in Snoty's neck. It was wild. The twins against Snotlout, but when Ruffnut accidentaly hit Fishlegs who was working on a small ice-sculpture Fishlegs got on Snotlout's side and into the game. Then Astrid looked up to Hiccup's house. '_Why isn't he here, usually the WHOLE gang is having fun before the Snoggletog feast'._ She saw him staring, but when she suddenly saw him falling she laughed, 'H_e was NOT prepared for that, but why? Toothless just wanted to say hi, why did Hiccup got so scared? What was he thinking abou-_ I got interrupted by a snowball in the face. It hit me in the cheek and I slowly turned my head to face the shooter.

"Who?" I said with a calm voice, everyone looked innocent. "WHO WAS IT?" I said with raised voice. Suddenly someone small squeezed past the twins, it was Gustaf.

"... I threw it."

I sighed, _I can't hurt him, that would be unfair. Maybe we should stop this war before it goes too wild_. I walked towards Gustaf and held out my hand, he looked scared at first, but then I smiled and said "Come on, Gustaf, let's go to the great hall and get warm." He smiled and sighed in relief, grabbed my hand and we walked towards the hall, I turned my head to the others, "If you guys stay and have fun I can make some warm Yaknog for you, but if you come now we can play truth or dare instead.". They looked at each other and then started running towards the great hall, they were freazing. _Knew it. They love my new game more than the not-so-popular Yaknog._

When they stepped into the great hall they saw that the fireplace was lit. They ran to the fireplace and reached out their hands to get warm. Suddenly Snotlout clapped his hands together "Alright! Who's up for truth or dare?" "Eh, what is truth or dare?" Gustaf wondered, "Yeah, what is it?" Tuffnut agreed.

Snotlout sighed deeply. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's-" he got interrupted by Astrid.

"Truth or dare is a game where each player can either ask an other player a question or give a challenge. The rules are simple, if it's a question you have to speak full truth and if it's a dare you HAVE to do it- if it's not to dangerous or crazy, the majority will decide."

* * *

**_Outside the great hall._**

Hiccup slowly opened the big door to the great hall, he saw the gang standing at the fireplace. The hall was filled, many vikings were there to get warm and have fun while waiting for the feast. Hiccup turned to his reptile friend.

"Bud, when I walk in there is a chance I will run out, be ready to fly if it goes wrong." _'I __just hope that chance is smaller than smallest. And I hope nothing goes wrong.'_

Toothless gave him a confused look, '_Wh-what?! Be ready to fly?! What's the matter!? You're acting like you're gonna- oh, wait, I think I get it... or do I? You're gonna... no, I don't know.'_

Hiccup took a deep breath, he was about to go in when he suddenly lost some courage. He turned to Toothless. "Maybe I should wait 'til the feast."

Toothless raised an eyebrow (or whatever, I don't know how to say it when a dragon does it -_-) '_Really? Du__de, whatever you are going to do that needs a lot of courage and have made you this nervous is surely something you need to do NOW! Sooner the better!' _Toothless gave him a nudge so Hiccup stood inside the hall, luckily no one noticed him. Yet.

Hiccup looked at Astrid who stood with Gustaf near the fireplace, Hiccup took another deep breath and walked with firm steps towards the gang.  
"Okay, my turn! Here comes a question for Astrid!" Snotlout gave Astrid a look that always made her... ill. "When you grow up who would you have as boyfriend?"  
Hiccup was close enough to hear it but didn't care, his focus was locked on Astrid. He just had a few steps left.

Astrid gave him a look, "Ugh! I-"

'_Here goes nothing' _Hiccup thought "Astrid!"

Astrid turned to Hiccup and her lips met his with a surprise and she felt an arm around her waist. Astrid's eyes widened, this is the first time he kisses her. The gang got really surprised and dropped their chins, even Gustaf stood with big eyes and dropped chin.

"I think that answers your question." Fishlegs chuckled to Snotlout. All the other vikings in the great hall turned their attention to the couple at the fireplace.

Hiccup got a bit scared, '_Soon it comes, if she says no I will still have this as my first and last kiss.'_ But to his great surprise she leaned into the kiss and closed her eyes.

Everybody in the great hall stared at them, but Hiccup didn't care. Stoick who was talking with a viking stopped when the viking's attention turned to the thing that happened at the fireplace, Stoick lost his words, the only words he got was words he wanted to shout out. He broke the silence with the words.

"That's my son!" And by that all the vikings started to cheer and whistle. When Hiccup and Astrid pulled away from the kiss they just looked at each other.

Hiccup looked deeply into the ocean blue eyes "Astrid, will you be my gal?"

A smile grew in her face, "Yes." and she pulled him closer for a tight hug.

_'I did it, she loves me. She's my gal. My gal.' _Hiccup almost cried when he thought of his success.

'_Finally, he kissed me, AND ASKED ME! He's mine now. My dork. This day can't get any better.'_

Toothless who got curious why people was cheering peeked into the great hall and saw Hiccup and Astrid. '_Really? That's why you wanted me to fly if it went wrong?! ... Well, good job dork! I'm glad you did it!' _Then he sneaked in with his funny Toothless smile and sat down next to the other dragons. He had an idea.

'So, what did I miss?'

Stormfly answered his question 'Your rider just kissed my rider which made all the other vikings go crazy!'

'Really?! That's why he wanted me to fly away with him if he runs back to me!'

'Of course! He was nervous! It's the first time he kisses her!'

'Well, I'm gonna go and give them a nudge like I did to him when he was thinking about her.'

'No, don't do that. Not yet'

'Okay, maybe I can give Snoty a nudge, it seems he needs one.'

'That's a great idea! Go for it! Give him fire in the behind! Hehe.' Stormfly laughed.

* * *

**So, thank you for waiting, I hope you liked this.**

**If there's any wrongs, remember that I was in a hurry, I wanted to make this as quickly as possible so you didn't have to wait for a story to finally come to this collection. This is ONE of the stories of how it could have happened. Anyway.**

**See you later! I don't think I will have time for more in a while... whatever, I'm in a hurry now, so BYE! ^^**


	4. Another note -o- But important!

**Hello!**

**I'm going to use a lot of my time with my new project but I will promise you a story soon, I'm working on the idea I got from a review. It's a story about Stoick's x-girlfriend who visits Berk, she tries to be with Stoick again but instead she gets banished. That's when it's getting really crazy, 'cause she's coming back and tries to get Hiccup instead. (Will have HiccStrid of course and the first part is coming soon)**

**So, I hope you are patient and if you're not you can check my other FanFics for example my new project(coming out soon).**

**See ya later!**


	5. Ch 5 - FINALLY A STORY - Ingemar

**Request: Ember Neutron - ...Stoick's x-girlfriend that has returned now a witch and out for revenge on Stoick for dumping her for Valka... -  
I hope you'll like it. And I'm SOOOOO sorry it's late, you probably know why... yeah, school. -_-**

**Takes place/Time or age: Dawn of the Dragon racers (The gang is around 18 and 17)  
**

**K+ (Genre? Maybe romance?)**

* * *

It was a normal day at Berk, Terrible Terrors flying around in the village, vikings and dragons walks around. But most of the vikings are cheering at the dragon racers.

"Go Snotnuts!" comes from some and from the others something like "Go Hiccstrid!"

This time Fishlegs wasn't with them in the race, Meatlug was tired so Fishlegs and Meatlug was at the academy and counted the points.

"Okay girl! Snotnuts have 22 and Hiccstrid have 20, but as I see it it wont last for so long! Right girl!"

He received a lick in the face from his dear Gronckle and gave her a hug.

Up in the sky the racing dragons was... well, racing.

"Don't try to beat us 'cause that will only make trouble for you!" said Snotlout when he was about to pick up a sheep.

"You know, lately YOU have been the one with trouble, Snotlout!" Stormfly dived and made a spin so Astrid could pick it up before Snotlout.

Hiccup saw it and smiled, he usually doesn't like competitions but now when they have dragon races it's much more fun since he and Toothless are a great team. Toothless growled to Hiccup when he saw the black sheep at the docks.

"Okay bud, let's go!"

Toothless dived down to the docks, he grabbed the black sheep but stopped when he saw something.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup turned to the direction Toothless was looking in, it was a boat in the distance.

"Okay, we got visitors. I gotta tell dad, but first, let's finish this race!"

They flew away and dropped the black sheep in the basket.

"And the winner is team Hiccstrid with 26 points!" Fishlegs announced to the small audience at the academy.

Astrid landed in the academy, she ran to Hiccup and punched his shoulder.

"OW!"

"Thanks for a great race, babe!"

"You're welcome, m'lady!" Hiccup gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he jumped up on Toothless again.

"Where are you going?" Astrid asked.

"Toothless saw a ship in the distance coming this way, I need to tell dad. Wanna come?"

"Of course!" Astrid climbed up on Stormfly and they both took off to the sky.

* * *

Later at the docks, Hiccup and Astrid stood on the docks and waited. Stoick told them to greet the guest/guests and take him/her/them to the great hall since Stoick was busy at the great hall. The boat slowly reached the docks and the person in the boat threw a rope to Astrid, she quickly tied the ship to one of the poles. Hiccup helped the person with the gangway, the he helped the person over it, it looked like _she_ was an older lady.

"Thank you, young lad." she thanked him and took off her hood that were hiding her face.

"You're welcome, miss..."

"Ingemar, I thought you knew."

"...no, should I?" Hiccup looked confused at her and then turned to Astrid, Astrid just looked as confused as Hiccup.

"Well, seems like no one remembers me anymore, pitty." Ingemar slowly walked up on the docks, "I need to talk to the chief. Where is he?"

"Oh, he is in the great hall, he's-"

When she heard that she just put on her hood back on and went up towards the village like she knew the place.

"Uh, usually guests asks before walking away. But I guess she's been here before." Astrid said to Hiccup.

"Yeah, we better follow her, you never know with _new_ people. Maybe she's still... you know... not friendly to dragons."

They followed her, she walked quickly and straight to the great hall. She opened the big doors and she got all the attention, Stoick looked really surprised.

"Good day, Stoick. It's been a long time!" Ingemar slowly walked towards Stoick.

"Who are you?"

"I was yours once, until I changed. Then when I tried to come back to you you were with an other woman." and she took off her hood.

"... I- Ingemar!"

"Yes, and I finally heard about the accident eighteen years ago." she started "It's so sad that you lost her." she said with a fake sad voice.

"Why are you here?" Stoick got a bit angry.

She chuckled for a moment, "To give you another chance, Stoick." "I know you need an heir, so why not start over. Let me be-"

"I don't want to be married to a witch! And I don't need an heir, my son is my heir and the best heir I can think of!"

When Ingemar heard he had a son she widened her eyes. "Y-you have a son?"

Hiccup and Astrid had widened eyes too, but to the word 'witch'. They've never seen a witch, they've heard about them but never seen any. Hiccup got curious, 'W_hat happened? Dad had a gal before he met mom?'_

Stoick answered Ingemar, "Yes, I have a son. And he's about to escort you back to the docks," Stoick gave a sign to Hiccup and Hiccup opened the door of the great hall waiting for Ingemar, "you are not welcome here anymore. And if you come back, you will be banished." Stoick ended the sentence.

"Is this how you treat an old friend?!" Ingemar protested.

"I wouldn't say old friends. Good bye." Stoick turned his back to continue with the plans with the other vikings.

"I will come back, and have my revenge." Ingemar whispered angry but so no one could hear. But then she stopped her angry look and obeyed the order, she put her hood back on and went out from the great hall and with normal speed towards the docks. Hiccup and Astrid followed her so they were sure she was getting off the island. When they got to the docks Ingemar turned around to start a little conversation before leaving.

"So, you are Stoick's son."

"Yes, my name is Hiccup."

Ingemar chuckled, "I can see why. But it looks like you are getting less and less like a hiccup. Why? Are you working out?"

"Well, I've been working in the forge a lot... and I've been working on some tricks with Toothless-" Toothless was beside Hiccup so Hiccup scratched Toothless' chin and continued "...are you friendly to dragons?"

"Yes, I've never seen them as a threat, I don't attack them so they don't attack me. Simple. Anyway, you work in the forge and work on tricks with your dragon... anything else?"

"Yea, sometimes me and Astrid go to the woods, it's the best place to practice our weapon skills."

"Okay, and who's Astrid." Ingemar raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"She's my gal." Hiccup turned to Astrid and received a punch in his arm. "Yea, and soon you will be able to win next Thawfest, babe." Hiccup rubbed his arm and smiled, "Thanks to you, m'lady." he pulled her closer with one arm around her waist and leaned his head on hers, they both chuckled.

You could tell in Ingemar's look that she was a bit shocked, she was thinking of something, who knows what, and then she smiled again. "Nice to meet you Astrid." she raised her hand and Astrid grabbed it and shook it. Then Ingemar got in her boat and slowly left the docks, she waved at them with a smile. They waved back, but Astrid was a bit worried. "I don't think Ingemar would've give up that easily. She just got banished and left with a smile." she turned to Hiccup, "Something tells me that she will come back." Hiccup placed his hand on her cheek, "Astrid, you don't need to worry. Dad will banish her if she returns." Then Hiccup turned around to walk back up to the village, but Astrid was still worried. _You don't need to worry? She's a witch! Of course I should be worried! I know she has something going on. No doubts._

Astrid turned to Stormfly, climbed up to the saddle and flew away, she's going on a little flight.

* * *

**Thank you Ember Neutron for the great idea! But sadly it'll take time for the next part, I'm working on a huge project right now. And I'm REALLY sorry if I made any wrong-spellings or similar. I'm trying to improve myself. I hope you can wait and I really hope I will improve my English. =)**

**Have a great day! =)**


	6. Ch 6 - Ingemar p2: Coming back to Berk

**Hello!**

**Good that you liked it, and sorry for all the waiting. -_-**

**Anyway, enjoy! =)**

* * *

Astrid followed Ingemar's boat, but from a distance. She's very curious about why Ingemar would leave so easily, and if Ingemar really is leaving.

Ingemar was going to Dragon Island, "Why would she go to dragon island? I thought she lived in a far away place!" Astrid whispered to Stormfly. Stormfly squawked in agreement, this is not a far away place, it's not even far from Berk.

It was getting dark, the sun was closing in on the horizon. Ingemar's boat was going towards the shores of Dragon Island, Astrid landed Stormfly on a small point so they were able to see Ingemar but she not able to see them. Ingemar pulled up the small boat on the shore so it didn't float away, then she headed into the woods.

Astrid used her small telescope to see better, "Why would she go in there? There's no buildings, nor safe caves." she turned to Stormfly, "Can you believe it?" Stormfly answered with a squawk, it seemed she wanted to go and look. "I don't think we should go, girl. If there's one thing I know is this: Never follow a witch. Never bother someone dangerous and danger won't come to you."

Suddenly they could hear a Deadly Nadder squawk and then a large thump as if the dragon fell. "For example when she's messing with the dragons she is bothering someone dangerous, and danger will come to her." Astrid said with anger in her voice. "Let's go, girl." Astrid jumped up on Stormfly's saddle and they flew to the island.

* * *

Hiccup was getting a bit worried, Astrid said she was going on a little flight. It's getting dark. He went to his father, "Dad, have you seen Astrid?"

"No, I haven't seen my future-daughter-in-law for a while, why?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes by the words 'future-daughter-in-law', he still hasn't got used to it even if it's kind of official. "She's been away for a while, I'm afraid she's in trouble or something."

Stoick placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "Don't worry, son. The only one who will get in trouble is the one who tries to give _her_ trouble." Stoick chuckled and removed the hand and walked away.

Hiccup didn't get less worried, instead he got more worried. This is not what he wanted right now, he knew he couldn't calm down in any way when Astrid's gone. He could feel someone giving him a nudge on the back, he turned to see Toothless with puppy eyes. He scratched the reptile's chin, he knew exactly what he wanted, a flight before it gets dark. Who knows, that maybe will cheer Hiccup up, "Okay, let's go bud."

* * *

Astrid sneaked behind a bush, she had followed the witch for some time now. They are probably in the middle of the island now. Astrid turned to look up in the sky, it was getting dark. But when she turned back to the path they were walking in she couldn't see the witch, she only saw a Deadly Nadder on the ground. She ran to check on it, it was still alive, good. She winced when she heard branches break, she turned to Stormfly, "You stay here. Who knows what she can do to Nadders."

Astrid slowly went towards the sound, she went behind some bushes and trees and then was gone.

After at least twenty minutes Stormfly got worried, she had heard lots of strange noises. Who knows what the witch could do to _humans, _she squawked a nervous squawk. Suddenly the sound of breaking branches was heard again and a familiar viking stepped forward from the bushes.

"It's okay girl, we just need to get out of here. Quick, before the witch comes back, she's doing something terrible out there." and the blonde jumped up on the saddle and Stormfly took off without command. She was very happy her rider was unharmed, she was so happy she made a loop.

"Whoa, easy girl!" came from her rider, Stormfly looked at her in a questioning look, _what, I thought you liked loops._

"It's okay girl, I'm just feeling ill after seeing that terrible place."

Stormfly was still wondering, _strange, Astrid doesn't get ill so easily... or maybe that place is so creepy it even could make HER ill. Gee, I won't go back easily._

When they reached Berk they landed at the plaza and got welcomed by Hiccup, "Where have you been? It just got dark!"

"Sorry, Hiccup, I just got curious about that Ingemar. She was going to Dragon Island, and if that wasn't strange enough, she knocked out a Deadly Nadder!"

Hiccup winced, "What!? She did what!?"

"You heard me, I just heard a squawk and a large thump. I landed and found it on the ground, but it was alive." she jumped off Stormfly and went towards Hiccup.

"So you say she's doing something with the dragons?" he asked.

"I'm saying, she's a witch, she's cruel and lives in a cave on Dragon Island! I can't believe it!"

"Me neither, we need to talk to dad." he grabbed her hand and they went to the academy where Stoick was.

* * *

"So, Ingemar is doing something to the dragons, she can make them unconscious and she lives on Dragon Island."

"I can show you where, but we need to be stealthy. She's really tricky, Stormfly and I lost her after just a minute, then we found the Nadder and just when I had stated it was alive I heard noises and followed them. I saw the cave and her sitting with creepy stuff hanging around the cave, from Deadly Nadder horns and Gronckle-legs to Monstrous Nightmare horns and eyes!"

Fishlegs covered Meatlug's ears when he heard Gronckle-legs and Snotlout tried to calm Hookfang down when he heard the last part. Everybody reacted to the _interesting _information about the witch's cave.

Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you, Astrid. We need to talk to Ingemar and see why she's doing this, I mean, she said she never saw dragons as a threat! So why would she have all that around her cave?"

"Duh, to all her creepy spells and stuff." Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

"But it's not okay to kill dragons just to do stupid spells!" Fishlegs almost shouted, he was really angry about the Gronckle-legs.

Hiccup agreed, "You're right, Fishlegs, it's not okay. But we will continue this discussion tomorrow, now let's get some sleep."

Everybody left the academy and went to their homes, but the blonde lady who had brought the information about the witch had company to her house.

"Astrid, next time you follow some mysterious stranger, please tell me first. I thought you were in trouble."

"Oh, don't be like a father to me, Hiccup. I think you're a bit overprotective, you know I can handle these kind of things."

He chuckled, "Yea, but I have a reason to be overprotective, you're the only woman I love."

She smiled, "And you're the only dork I can possibly imagine to be with for the rest of my life."

Hiccup smiled and pulled her in for a tight hug, "G'night, m'lady."

"Good night, babe." she smiled and ran her fingers through his auburn hair.

When they pulled away Hiccup left with a smile, he headed towards his house with Toothless following. Their houses was closer to each other now, it was caused by a herd of Monstrous Nightmares (long story, Snotlout's fault.*****) The blond watched him as he went up the stairs towards the Haddock's house, then she turned and went into the Hofferson's house. Stormfly went to her new built stable and curled up to get some sleep.

Mr and Mrs Hofferson was already asleep, they've been working hard on the stable. So the blond went up the stairs to her room. When she reached her bed she was about to get ready for bed when she heard something rustle in her pocket, it sounded like dry leaves. She pulled up a dry flower from her pocket, and smiled.

* * *

Next morning, Hiccup woke up and saw the sun shine up his room, it was a wonderful day. He got into his armor and looked at Toothless who was wide awake, "I have a feeling something will happen today, but I don't know if it's good or bad." Toothless purred in a interested way, _sounds fun, Hiccup_. They went down the stairs and Stoick greeted them, "Good morning."

"Mornin', dad." Hiccup noticed his father grinning, "Eh, anything funny today? Maybe exciting? Or-"

"Maybe both." Stoick went to the dining table and sat down, Hiccup sat down as well. There was a moment of silence, until Hiccup broke it, "So... what up?"

"I'm just happy to see how much my son has grown, and how good you are with the people."

Hiccup sighed, he thinks he knows where this conversation is going, "Please, dad, if it's about becoming chief I don't want to discuss it now." he grabbed his mug of water and lifted it to his mouth.

Stoick chuckled, "No, it's something else."

_Thank you!_ Hiccup thought as he drank some water.

"It's about you and Astrid."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he winced and got the water in his lungs, he coughed hard, when he was okay and could breath he cleared his throat and responded. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me! And I think you know what I'm gonna say."

Hiccup sighed and let his head fall to the table with a thump, "Why now?! Were just eighteen!"

"I was in your age when I married your mother. Most vikings gets married at eighteen, some can even get married at sixteen."

Hiccup groaned, "But I'm not like other vikings. I love her, but I still thinks it's a bit early to get married. I've told you this before so why are you asking again?"

"I think it's time for you to ask her, you two are so close. Besides, I want to see my son married before something unexpected could happen. For example... Ingemar."

Hiccup sighed and covered his face with his hands, deep inside he really wanted to marry Astrid, but the voice inside him who always thinks the worst says it's too early and she might say no. Then after some thinking the small voices in his head agreed with each other.

One thing they didn't know was that a said blond lass was outside the house and heard everything, she smiled when she heard Hiccup.

"Okay dad, I will ask her- but I still think it's early."

Stoick smiled widely, "We have a wedding to plan."

The blond lass outside was full of joy, she's been waiting for this.

* * *

**Somewhere else, someone's POV**

I woke up with a blurry vision and headache, I tried to see where I was and stated it was a dark cave. There was only one stream of light coming from the wall, I guess it's the opening... but it's blocked. I tried to get up, but my hands were tied up tightly. I tried to remember what happened, I could only remember a normal day on my island... me and my friends had fun... some stranger coming... and then- then I realized. My anger rose so much I could feel the blood in my cheeks. I NEED to get out of here, NOW!

* * *

***Story comes after this story. =)**

**So... I'm pretty much sure you all know who "_someone"_ is. And I really think you know what's gonna happen, because it's probably a classic fairy-tale-storyline... thing. It's a cliche. If I even use that word right. I hope you know what I mean, if you don't... you'll have to wait for next chapter! =D**

**Adios amigos!**


	7. Ch 7 - Ingemar p3: The trapped person

**Hello! Here's the next part!**

**NightFuryNinja1999: Yes, it is adorable! But I'm gonna say "I wouldn't say that after reading the last part of this story."**

**Aaaaanyway, I hope you liked this story and let's get on with it!**

* * *

"Alright now, listen up!" Hiccup entered the arena and got all the attention, "We need a plan to sneak to the witch's cave and find out what she is doing there and why. Any ideas?"

Snotlout raised his hand, "Why wont just let a volunteer go and find out, it's much more stealthy."

"But also risky, we would need more volunteers if something would happen."

Fishlegs raised a hand, "How about me and Meatlug? We're a great team."

"I mean more than one rider."

"It's okay Hiccup, I can go with Fishlegs." said the now fourteen years old Gustav Larson from the Dragon Academy's fourth class.

Hiccup thought for a moment, "Okay, Gustav, but be careful." he turned to Fishlegs, "You too Fishlegs, you have full responsibility for Gustav now."

Tuffnut raised a hand, "Wait, why can't Hiccup go? He's the leader."

Hiccup sighed, he will be busy with something but since it's a private thing he come with an excuse. "My father is overprotective and he knows Ingemar would go for me since I'm the only heir. He has told me to stay on Berk 'til Ingemar is not a threat anymore."

"Gee, what an overprotective father Stoick is. But I can understand him." Ruffnut turned to her brother with a smile.

"Yea, because this is awesomely scary and dangerous! Can you believe it, we are going to fight a witch! Who knows what she can do to you!"

"She can probably melt my helmet down so it makes my hair burn!"

"You've always been a light head, sis, you and your bright ideas makes me feel stupid."

"You mean stupider?"

Hiccup stopped their conversation, "So, when do you think you'll get back?"

"Well, since Meatlug isn't the fastest dragon-" Fishlegs turned to Meatlug, "sorry girl, I had to say that. Since she's not so fast we might be back later in the afternoon. Probably." he sounded nervous at the end, he was of course thinking of the danger.

"Don't worry, Fishlegs. We got our dragons, your beautiful and powerful Meatlug and my big and strong Fanghook!" Gustav gestured to their dragons. "We're gonna be fine!"

Gustav jumped up on Fanghook, he was very excited, "Come on! Let's go!"

"Yes yes! Astrid... anything you need to tell us before we go? I mean like... something we should watch out for or..."

"Just try not to be seen. And watch out for her guarding monster."

"M- Monster?!" Fishlegs got even more scared.

The blond laughed, "Just kidding! The only creature she has is a little Terrible Terror, it's sneaky so you need to be careful."

"No- no problem! We'll just give it some dragon nip!" Fishlegs jumped up on Meatlug, "Gustav, we're ready to go. And hopefully we'll get back before sunset."

The two dragon riders flew out of the academy and towards the Dragon Island, and of course Fishlegs was still scared and Gustav still excited.

"So, what are _we_ going to do?" Snotlout asked Hiccup.

"We will patrol the island to make sure the witch isn't going for a surprise attack. And who knows, maybe she's working with some of our enemies."

* * *

After some hours, Fishlegs and Gustav was closing in on Dragon Island.

"Gustav, remember to stick to the plan. We're just going to sneak to the cave and see if she's there and hopefully we can find out what she's going to do."

"Calm down, Fishlegs. It's just a small mission."

Fishlegs raised his voice, "Gustav, listen to me when I say that this time we're going to sneak up on a WITCH! And since I have the full responsibility I say we need to be super-careful. Have I made myself clear?"

Gustav raised a hand to his forehead like a soldier, "Yes, sir!"

"Good, now let's land here on the beach, and be careful."

They landed on the shores of Dragon Island and their dragons followed them quietly, they sneaked into the forest and looked for footprints of a Deadly Nadder and a rider.

When they got past some bushes they found a cave with the exact same look as the description, and it was looking even more horrible in person.

"Please don't say those are real." Fishlegs whined, he still didn't like it.

"Fishlegs, if those aren't fake... she's going to pay." Gustav responded in a low whisper, "Can you see the guarding dragon?"

Fishlegs looked around 'til he saw something next to Gustav, "Well, if you look to your right you might find out by yourself."

Gustav turned around and winced when he saw a Terrible Terror staring at them.

* * *

**(Third person POV)**

Hiccup took deep breaths, he was going to see Astrid and ask the question. He was holding the engagement ring he's been working on for some time. He and Toothless got closer and closer to the west side of the island where Astrid was patrolling, he found her sitting on a patch of grass looking out to the sea where the sun was hiding behind some clouds. It looked like a storm was coming, but it would take a while 'til it reach Berk.

The blond saw them coming and got on her feet, "Well hello there, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be patrolling at the south side?"

Hiccup dismounted Toothless and walked towards her, "Well, I need to talk with you."

The blond gave him a look, "I hope it's something good. Because I'm not in a mood for bad ones."

Hiccup chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I don't know if it's good or not, you'll have to decide. But it is about something that will change everything."

"...okay, is it a new invention or something? Or something you're planning to do- or maybe it's something someone _else_ is planning?"

Hiccup gestured to the ground telling her to sit down, he sat down next to her as he said, "Nah, probably number 2 and 3."

"Okay, so... you and someone else is planning something? And you don't know if it's good or bad because I have to decide that."

"Yeah..."

She looked at his hands shaking a bit and then she turned to look at the horizon. "So..." she turned back to him, "what is it?"

Hiccup looked around nervously, why is he so nervous when they've been together for three years? Maybe it's cause of he's going to ask her.

"I... I don't know how to say it."

"Then take your time, babe, I got all day... well, 'til the storm is here." she said as she laid down on the ground and closed her eyes.

Hiccup couldn't wait, the more he waited the more he became nervous. "Eh, Astrid?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "What?"

"Do you- do you love me?"

She sat up with a questioning look, "Of course! With all my heart- why are you askin'?"

"I just wanted to be sure." he looked down on the ground, "If I wouldn't be sure I wouldn't ask you a special question."

The blond got a little bit curious, although she already knew what is coming, "What?" she asked with a smile.

Hiccup looked up and grabbed her hand, "I just wanted to know if you love me enough to say yes to my proposal."

* * *

**Meanwhile, ****'someone's' POV.**

I tried as hard as I could to move, but with the tight ropes I could barely get on my feet. I needed to get out of here, but how can I get out when I'm tightly tied with ropes and with a big boulder blocking my way. After my five-hundred and twenty-seventh try to get out of the ropes I felt my low energy level and slowly sank to the ground, I thought of my friends and the reason why I have to get out of here, and I started to cry. This was it, this is how it feels when you're defeated and you know your home and family is going to change for ever into something terrible. I curled up to keep the warmth, but when I was curled up I saw a precious thing around my neck. It was a present from a very close friend, and it just reminded me of that friend. That friend is in deep trouble now, and I've failed-

My thoughts got interrupted by some kind of sound outside, it was surely a dragon, there's a lot of them here. -Hears familiar screams(from vikings)-

"Fishlegs? Gustav? What are they doing here?"

I managed to get on my feet and slowly got to the small hole between the wall and the boulder, I tried my best to scream to them, "Guys! I'm over here! Please help me get out of here! Berk is in trouble!"

I could just hear them scream and run around, I tried again, "Fishlegs! Gustav! Help me! It's me-" I stopped when I heard the sound of dragon wings and the mix of screams and dragon sounds faint away as they left. I sank to the ground again, "Why? Why didn't they hear me? And what was making them scream like that? They are on Dragon Island, they've been surviving here! Maybe it's cause of the witch's cave." I curled up again and sighed. "Well, at least the gods gave me a chance to get out of here."

I felt the cold cave get darker and darker, I guess a storm is coming. I'm glad I at least have shelter. I looked down at the small but beautiful object around my neck, I grabbed it and whispered to myself, "I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I shouldn't have followed Ingemar."


	8. Ch 8 - Ingemar p4: Happy?

**What's up guys!**

**Sorry you had to wait, it's been such a busy week for me, I've been trying to concentrate on a big project me and my friend are working on. I've also been fangirling hard about Race to the Edge because... NEW DRAGONS AND NEW ADVENTURES! And of course... more HiccStrid. But of course... waiting patiently 'til it comes out. In June. -_-**

**But let's get on with the story! I'm quite sure you know who 'someone' is, and if you're a bit confused... the flashback will tell you everything.**

* * *

**Flashback, Astrid's POV.**

It was dark, I couldn't see so much more than trees and some sort of light ahead. I sneaked past some bushes until I found a cave, it smelled disgusting- no wonder... around the cave was a lot of different dragon body parts like Gronckle-legs and... Nightmare eyes. Ugh, Fishlegs wont like this, nor Snotlout. Not even the twins... when they figure out what it is and where it comes from. I felt spines crawling in my back when I saw this. I was about to go forward when I felt ropes around me and a wet and smelling cloth on my moth, I felt dizzy. I turned to see who did this, I winced when I saw the witch looking exactly like me.

"You stepped right into my trap, young lady." she spun around gesturing to her appearance, "How do I look? It might come as a chock to ya when I'm telling you that I just came here to Dragon Island to change into something fitting for my plan. All I needed was a special potion and a straw of hair from the person I wanted to look like."

I felt dizzier than ever and fell to the ground, this witch is going to pay for this! I can't imagine what she'll do to the others, if they think she's me she'll know all our secrets. And what if that potion gave her a personality like mine? She can ruin my friendships. She could kill my dragon, my Stormfly. And Hiccup, what will she do to Hiccup? Will she kill him? Will she crush his heart? Maybe both... or worse.

"What do you want?" I managed to get out of my mouth through my weakness. I winced in pain when I felt headache.

"What I've always wanted, a man who loves me. A _chief_ who loves me, I want to be chieftess and rule an Island. And by the looks of it I will have that pretty soon, I just need to take your place as the chief's future-daughter-in-law." she grabbed a little bag from the cave and opened it pulling out a small flower, "Then when I'm no longer _future_-daughter-in-law something tragic will happen... and the age of Ingemar shall begin!" she grinned, it looked creepy when she looked like me. It was a horrible sight, then I realized what she said. For having such headache I thought pretty fast. No longer _future- _she'll marry Hiccup! ...tragic will happen- Stoick. "No!" I whispered to myself.

"You... witch! Hiccup is smarter than you think!" I growled under my breath.

She just grinned, my eyelids felt heavy when I tried to look at her. She got down on her knees and placed her hand under my chin rising my head a bit, "Well, you're not as smart as you look, haven't you learned than love is blind?"

I couldn't stop my eyelids from falling down, then everything went black.

**Normal POV**

Ingemar grinned again when she saw Astrid unconscious, she pulled Astrid into the cave and with just a kick on a rock she made a big boulder block the entrance leaving only a small hole between the wall and the boulder. The witch went to the Deadly Nadder who was waiting for her rider.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

"Yes!" the blond laughed of happiness as she hugged him, which made him fall backwards with her in is arms.

Hiccup chuckled, "I take that as a yes, m'lady."

"Of course, you dork, I just said that!"

They both chuckled as they sat up. Hiccup reached down to his pocket to give her the ring, "You know, engaged people should have a symbol of engagement." he gave her the ring and she gasped.

"Aw, thank you, Hiccup. I love it! Was it hard to make this?" she asked as she put the ring on her finger.

"Nah, just melting some gold and fixing some details, but I'm happy with it."

"You should be, 'cause this is really beautiful!" she smiled as she looked at the ring.

Hiccup smiled and looked at her, "Yea, but not even the perfect gem can be compared to your beauty."

The blond turned to him and stared into his green eyes, "Aw, Hiccup! That's so sweet!" she hit his arm and smiled.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to." her smile grew so big her eyes almost got covered, "I'm just happy right now!" she jumped towards him to give him a big hug which, once again, made him fall on his back. They laughed for a moment, then Hiccup raised his hand to her cheek and pushed back some bangs. With the other arm he managed himself up a bit so he could lean in. The blond used both her hands to get up a bit and leaned in. They closed their eyes and leaned in more, but before their lips could meet thunder was heard from above and two seconds later raindrops started to fall from the clouds.

They chuckled as they got up and squinted up to see big dark clouds, "Let me suggest we fly back to the village, it's never safe to be outside when Thor's mad, especially when some has metal-prosthetics." Hiccup gestured to his leg and Toothless.

The blond grabbed his arm and smiled, "Then I guess we can go and tell everybody the news."

Hiccup grabbed her hand and smiled, "I can't wait to tell them." and before he hopped on Toothless he gave her a peck on the cheek. Then they headed to the village.

* * *

Astrid was standing in the cave, she had managed to get rid of the ropes around her legs and tried to get out. She looked around trying to find some way out.

"Come on! Come ON! I HAVE to get OUT! I have to stop her!" she said before running into the big boulder, she tried to push it but it didn't move. She tried again, but this time she tried extra hard and fell to the ground in pain. She had tried to hard and it felt like her arm was broken somehow. She slowly moved back 'til she reached the wall. She rested for a minute and tears fell from her eyes as she thought it was hopeless. When she had calmed down she could hear something beside her. She winced when she saw what it was.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and that it's short, I need to upload this before my long offline-period starts. And if you don't know what that means it means that I will be gone for a unknown time (but it may be long). I have to catch up with some homework and my huge project with my friend, I hope it's okay.**

**See ya later! ^^**


	9. Ch 9 - Ingemar p5: Sneaky!

**Okay, I'm not gonna write any stupid unnecessary sentences or stuff like that. Let's just get this chappie done. ^^**

* * *

"Sneaky!" Astrid shouted as the aqua green Terrible Terror jumped towards her, she carefully hugged him. "Thank Odin you're here! You can help me get out-" she was interrupted by a loud thunder as lightning struck one of the tall trees outside. Sneaky's magenta colored wings was brought closer to his body as he curled up closer to Astrid.

"Or not." she looked down at him and gently patted his back, "Well, at least I've got some company now, it's been scary- not that I'm afraid but... I can't get out. And I really really need to get out so I can save Berk from Ingemar. Who knows what she's doing right now." she looked at the small gap where Sneaky came in through. "And that is a scary thought. Especially when it comes to my family, friends and... my everything. She's planning on getting married to... Hiccup and then..." she couldn't speak further, just the thought made her cry. Why is life so unfair? Why couldn't this day just be a normal day. She could be at home now talking to Hiccup and the others, and play fetch with Stormfly. She missed her already, she hasn't seen her for almost a day, but it felt like a month. She missed Hiccup too. Gods, she would do ANYTHING to see his grin again! But she won't be able to cause of the heavy boulder and the distance between her and Berk. Plus the thunderstorm. She felt Sneaky's moving body and his claws on her lap, he seemed to be afraid. But he didn't look afraid anymore when he looked up at her with his big eyes. He squawked a little and gave her hand a little nudge trying to lead it to his cheek, when her hand got there and started to scratch him he purred a little like a cat.

"Thank you for following me Sneaky, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here. Probably feeling lonely and hopeless."

If Sneaky could talk he would've told Astrid that he was just taking a nap in Stormfly's saddlebag and woke up when Astrid was going towards Ingemar's cave. He then found a rat and started to chase it which leaded him to the cave, he ran away when he saw the terrifying cave. And after a good night sleep he went back to find Fishlegs and Gustaf looking at the cave. When he got close to them they got afraid and ran away. He tried to follow them but accidentally crashed into a tree and fell to the ground really dizzy. Some minutes later when the dizziness was over he heard Astrid groan in pain from the cave and went back to find her. And now he's here, resting on her lap. And according to the sound of the storm it seems they'll have to wait 'til the storm was over before they could even try to get out, well, to get Astrid out.

* * *

"Can you guys explain what's going on? First Hiccup tells us to go out patrolling the island, now he tells us to come back to the village!?" Tuffnut asked and his twin sister agreed, the twins were just enjoying a nice storm in their own way until Snotlout came and told them that Hiccup ordered all the riders to come back to the village.

"You really don't have any idea of what's going on, do you?" Snotlout asked back and raised an eyebrow, "Fishlegs and Gustaf just got back from their investigation, we need to know what they know about the witch!"

"That's it? Why not wait 'til we're done patrolling?" Ruffnut asked looking kind of irritated.

"Well, if you just keep your mouth shut and listen you might wanna know that Stoick has something to tell the whole village too. He seemed pretty happy about it as if it was some sort of good news."

"Why would he be happy now? His ex-girlfriend is haunting dragon island, and as we know it she might attack Berk by using her dark magic to control the dragons. Which is going to be awesome." Tuffnut leaned back a bit thinking about the destruction, it would be like the good old dragon-raids.

"Maybe it's not about her." Ruffnut looked at her brother.

"I bet it's about her!" Tuffnut turned serious, as if that was even possible, and his sister grinned.

"Bet with what?" she asked grinning.

"Cleaning duty in the stable for a month!"

"You're on!"

Snotlout shook his head, "Idiots. They burned down their stable two days ago."

When they landed in the village they saw Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Gustaf with their dragons standing at the plaza.

Snotlout was the first one to say something, "Please tell me something good 'cause I'm not in the mood for bad news."

Hiccup chuckled, "Then you're in luck, they don't really have bad news."

Snotlout crossed his arms as he reached the group, "Good!"

"Actually we don't know if it's good news either."

"Then what kind of news is it? Normal news?" Tuffnut asked when he and his sister reached the group.

"Fishlegs and Gustaf didn't saw anything else than the cave blocked and a Terrible Terror guarding it, it even chased them away."

Snotlout laughed hard, "You- you got chased away by a Terrible Terror! What kind of dragon trainers are you!?"

Fishlegs got serious, "Excuse me Snotlout but that Terror was really sneaky and looked at us in a terrifying way! It even followed us when we tried to fly away!"

Hiccup calmed Fishlegs down a bit, "Did you see any sign of the witch?"

"No, but we heard someone scream from the cave, so we were afraid it could be the witch."

Gustaf was pretty much freaked out, but he managed to say something, "She screamed something about fear and... something about Berk."

All the teens got worried, Hiccup mostly, "She's going to attack Berk. I need to tell dad-"

"She also screamed our names." Gustaf added.

Hiccup turned to Gustaf even more worried, "Strange... Gustaf was on the other side of the island when the witch was here. And Fishlegs didn't introduce himself."

The blond beside him thought for a moment, "Which means she maybe knows more than we think."

"Or have allies, she can be working for anybody- she maybe is working with Dagur or some other maniac we've met before."

"Or maybe she's spying on us. Maybe she can talk with the dragons who's been here." Fishlegs said, he seemed nervous.

"Fishlegs, I don't believe she has magic. Everything has an explanation, so the only power she can have is an army."

"That sounds logical but... what if she has magic?"

"We can use Ruffnut as a human-shield- OW!" Tuffnut was interrupted by his sister kicking him on his kneecap, "I still I like it!"

Snotlout rolled his eyes, "Okay, can we just try to focus here 'cause I am wondering what kind of good news Stoick has when Berk is in Trouble."

Hiccup looked at the blond on his side and smiled as he looked back at Snotlout, "Let's go and find out."

* * *

It didn't take long til everybody on Berk was in the great hall. The chief was standing in the middle of the great hall and some feet away close to a pillar was his son and future-daughter-in-law and their friends.

"Welcome everybody to this meeting, as you may know we have both good and bad news. I'm gonna start with the bad news." Stoick looked at the gang standing at the pillar, "The brave dragon riders Fishlegs Ingerman and Gustaf Larson has come back from their investigation and didn't found much but enough to tell the cave is probably haunted and according to Gustaf who heard the witch shout something about fear and Berk is in trouble Ingemar might attack Berk."

People started to mumble about what to do, one of the viking men raised a hand, "What's the good news?"

Stoick smiled a bit, "To brighten the situation up a bit I'm going to tell you we're planning a wedding this week!"

People got happier and started to wonder who's getting married, Hiccup though was staring at his father mumbling "This week!? Are you serious!?"

"My son has finally grown into a man and asked the girl of his dreams to marry him, and she said yes! Let me present my future-daughter-in-law, Astrid Hofferson!" Stoick pointed with his whole hand towards the blond standing beside his son, the two walked up and stood beside the chief as the crowd applauded and cheered. Astrid's parents was standing in the crowd eyes filled with happy tears, they're proud of their daughter. **(If they only knew...) **The moment was happy but tense at the same time, someone is threatening their island and here they are getting ready for the chief's son's wedding. Not the perfect timing but it's better to have it now than later when it may be too late, and they all need something to cheer them up. But Stoick had the darkest thought of them all, honestly he told Hiccup to propose in case if he would never have the chance to see his son's wedding. He was afraid of Ingemar, and he was even more terrified of the thought if all her "dark magic" was true and if she really had allies with armadas. If Berk was getting closer to it's doom... he needed to make sure his son was protected.

The gang though was not cheering like the crowd, the twins looked confused at each other, "This is why we had to come back... to know there's gonna be a wedding."

"Well, it is important, especially when it's our friends who are the ones who're getting married." Fishlegs explained, rather confused how the twins can't understand the moment.

"And ye know that if you want..." Snotlout stepped up beside Ruffnut, "we could be next."

"Snotlout, I'd rather say yes to a yak!" Ruffnut quickly moved past her brother but didn't have so much luck on the other side, Fishlegs smiled. "Bro, can you help me get out of here?" she asked her brother.

"Sure, run out of the great hall and hide in your usual spot." Tuffnut grinned and stepped back so Ruffnut could sprint towards the big door. She ran off and Snotlout came after her, Fishlegs though was smart and stayed to ask Tuffnut something.

"Where is the 'usual spot'."

"I'll tell you if you give me that notebook." he pointed at the small notebook Fishlegs had in a small pocket attached to his belt.

"I thought you said you didn't like reading." Fishlegs said as he gave Tuffnut the book, it was only half-full with notes about an island they've discovered two days ago.

"I don't, I just want to know more about that island. And I need a notebook for more false letters to Snotlout." he whispered the last part a bit but enough so Fishlegs could hear it. "She's usually hiding in the hollow tree up in raven point."

* * *

**Astrid's POV**

The rain was falling, it was a lot of raindrops crashing down on the big boulder and the trees outside and creating mud when most of them reach the ground. And the thunder sounded like a pack of Skrills going berserk. I can understand why Thor is angry. I hate the situation too. Me sitting her, trapped, hungry and tired, but, thank gods, not alone. My well trained little Terrible Terror, Sneaky, was sitting in my lap breathing deeply, and he was probably dreaming about Berk. He was so calm and his tail was waging around a little. I wished I could get to sleep that easy, but how can I even calm down when my home and life is in danger and the only way out is blocked. Who knows what she's doing right now, she's probably sitting in a warm spot, close to a open fire, and with my family. Or close to Hiccup. Maybe both. Who knows? SHE knows, and everybody else on Berk knows. But not me. They don't know I'm sitting here with only my smallest dragon hoping for a way to get out and stop the one they think is me. I tried to find some sort of footstep sound or something like that in the loud storm sound outside, but only the sound of raindrops, far away wild dragons sounds and sometimes thunder.

I sighed as I scratched Sneaky's back, "At least we have shelter."

Suddenly a large thunder was heard- and seen from the small hole -and Sneaky's calmness was gone, he was shaking and whined, the tail wasn't shaking and the once calm beating heart and the deep breaths turned into a stressed and scared rhythm. That poor little dragon is scared of lightning... or maybe the sound from the lightning made his dream into a nightmare. What if when he heard the thunder his calm dreams about a beautiful Berk he started thinking about the what the witch is going to do with the island. Gods! I REALLY hope that dream is not coming true. If it does... I'll lose everything. ...why am I siting here? What made me wanna go here in the first place? Curiosity, that's why! CURSE THE CURIOSITY! It only gives you trouble. Especially when it comes to dangerous things.

Why would I let it win? Why did I follow my curiosity instead of just ignoring it? Was it cause the witch was a threat and as a warrior I had to follow her so I can know if she's still a threat or not? Or was it just 'cause she was talking to Hiccup in that mysterious way?

I sighed, "I'm not really a good warrior. I just failed against curiosity. But if I'm ever gonna get out of here... next time I'll get curious about some mysterious stranger such as a witch I will bring friends with me- or just try to ignore it. Because I don't want my friends to get hurt." I looked down and met Sneaky's wide open eyes, "Do you understand, Sneaky? Curiosity is a pretty tough challenger, am I right?"

He just lowered his head a bit, still had his eyes wide open and gave me a look that probably said 'why ask me? I ended up here too cause of it' or something like that.

"But Sneaky, when the storm has calmed down... can you try to fly to Berk and get help?" I said as my hope raised a level, I knew Sneaky can come through the hole and he knows how to get to Berk from here. He can probably- oh... CURSE IT! He can't talk! And I can't see any paper nor coal around here. I reached for the necklace around my neck, I wished someone on Berk could speak dragon...

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's it for today! I'm sorry if something is not right in this story, please, if you find any wrongs please tell me! But if you don't you can at least tell me what you think! ^^**

**Hej då! (Swedish for Good bye!)**


	10. Ch 10 - Ingemar p6: You're my only hope

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I've had a lot to do lately. Anyway, I know you all are thinking "Oh no, he's gonna marry that stupid witch! Get out of there Astrid!" and let me just say "Just wait. I won't say anything... yet." =)**

* * *

The storm was almost over, Astrid was playing a bit with the pendant on the necklace, she tried as hard as she could to think of some way to get out. _Move the rock is impossible... the chance of help from others flew away yesterday... I can't train a dragon from this cave... c__all for help...? How? Nobody lives here on Dragon Island- except the witch... or... was. My only chance is to contact someone... but who? And how? ...- _She stopped playing with the necklace and looked down at it.

"That's it!" Astrid sat up from her lying position which made Sneaky wake up and get up in the air staring at his owner. "If we just can get this necklace to Hiccup or anyone else at Berk they will know that she's not me! Because I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a necklace like this." she took off the necklace from her heck and with careful hands she put on the necklace on Sneaky.

"Sneaky, I need you to listen carefully," she looked into the Terror's big eyes, "now when the storm is almost over I really really need you to fly to Berk and show this necklace to Hiccup or one of the trainers. But remember, the girl who looks like me _isn't_ me, okay? She's the witch and try to not let her take it, if she tries... bite her!"

Sneaky gave a nod and quickly flew up to the whole to see the clouds moving away and the sun started to shine through some of them, the dragon looked back at his rider before flying away.

"I hope this works, it's my only chance." Astrid said as she looked through the whole and saw her little dragon fly towards Berk.

* * *

Later, miles from Dragon Island, on the Isle of Berk the people of the village were running around preparing for the upcoming wedding. They didn't have much time, it was going to take place in just four days. It's really stressful for them cause of the danger they think they're in. But the chief, Stoick, says everything will be okay. That the witch isn't as dangerous as they think, or, that's at least what _he_ _hopes_. He hasn't been feeling like himself lately but thinks it's just the fact that his ex-girlfriend is back and has become a threat.

The bride's dress was almost done and the bride sat on a stool working a bit on the bridal crown. There was a knock on the door and Astrid's mother went to open the door, she smiled when she saw who it was "Nice to see the groom, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is okay. I just would like to see the bride for a moment if that's okay?" he said.

"Yes, of course. She's sitting here." the mother said and let Hiccup in.

The bride placed the crown on the table beside her and went towards the groom arms wide open, "Give me a big hug!"

"Of course, m'lady." he said and hugged her, "How's it going with the crown?"

She pulled away and gestured to the crown at the table, "As you can see it's going very well." she said and turned back to look at him, "How's it going with your things?"

"Good, dad is gathering voluntary men and dragons to guard the island, he won't let anything stop the ceremony. It feels like I'm forced to marry you but I'm at the same time happy because it's you. Although it feels kind of early, don't you think?"

The bride lowered her blond haired head a bit to think a bit, then she smiled and looked up. "I think so. But if the witch is threatening the island... if we're in some sort of "doomsday-status"... I'm glad I'd... I'd die married to you..." she lowered her head again, "or at least engaged-"

"Hey hey hey," Hiccup placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head a bit, "don't say that. I'm sure she's not that dangerous, even if she has an armada or a even more dangerous ally it doesn't mean she'll just kill everyone for a stupid-"

"But what if she IS so angry she'll do it!" her eyes were watery now, but Hiccup whipped them away.

"Hey," he said in a calming voice, "it's gonna be alright. We can probably talk some sense into her. But if we can't... I'll stand with you all the time. Okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

Hiccup pulled her closer for a tight hug, I was not gonna let the witch come between them. The blond shed her false tears and thought about how much she missed this comfort and love. She smiled when she thought about how everything went as planned. After some minutes Hiccup pulled away a little bit and looked at her, she looked up with her wet blue eyes. He moved her bangs from her eyes and whipped the tears away. She smiled and lifted her head closer to his, he did the same. But before their lips could meet there was a knock on the door. The mother who had seen everything whipped away her tears before walking towards the door to open it.

On the other side of the door was a very stressed Fishlegs, on his shoulder was his red Terrible Terror Iggy. "Is Hiccup here?"

"Yes, he's here. Is everything okay?" the mother asked a bit worried this time.

"I don't know, but me and Iggy were checking the island for any signs of danger when we suddenly found this." Fishlegs held up his hand and everybody could see a broken belt, it was old leather and a buckle with a Skrill-mark on. "And according to Iggy this just came to the island.

"Dagur and the Berserkers." the mother said after gasping.

"Well, we didn't send him an invitation so he's _not_ welcome." Hiccup said.

"We better make sure the island is safe, come on!" and with that everybody followed Astr- I mean... the _blond _out of the house.

* * *

Sneaky was trying as hard as he could, he needed to get the necklace to someone he trusted. While he was flying he thought of a backup plan, what if the witch was smarter than she looked... well, right now she looks like Astrid but he meant _before_ the disguise. And what if he got caught or something he needed someone he trusted to get help. To get extra speed he thought of what would happen if he would fail. He was almost there, and he knows what to do, he thought to himself "I'm _not_ gonna fail, Astrid needs me, BERK needs me. I _won't _fail, not today."

* * *

**WOOO! Go Sneaky! YOU WILL DO IT! ... hopefully.**

**Anyway guys, I just got back from my graduation and I'm now free from school, I thought this would give me more time to you guys but it sadly I have too much things to do so... I maybe will have some time but it's not much. Have a good summer and I'll see you when I see you! ^^**

**Sorry if there's any wrong spellings... I'm in a hurry now. =)**

**Until next time (which I hope will be soon) keep on _your_ good work and have a GREAT summer.**

**\- LissanFuryEye**


	11. Ch 11 - Ingemar p7: Only hope lost?

**Howdy! Sorry for the waiting! :)**

* * *

The sun was setting and the dragon riders who had investigated Iggy's discovery went back to the village, it appeared that there _had_ been Berserkers on Berk, but they couldn't find anything. The guarding dragon riders were still flying around patrolling the island, it seemed like everything was under control. Even the people seemed calmed down. But there were doubts. Many people, such as the chief himself, had doubts about their so called "safety".

The riders who had been searching went to the great hall to see how things were going, and when they entered they saw the great fireplace in the middle burning and over it were the golden statue of a Grapple Grounder with a sword through it's stomach. It had been polished and decorated with plants and flowers. And all around the hall were the decorated tables and pillars. It was beautiful. It was also a large amount of vikings and some dragons working. The riders awed at the beautiful sight as they got closer to the center, Hiccup saw his father, and some other vikings such as Spitelout and Gobber, standing at the fireplace looking down at a map of the island.

"Dad?" the son asked his father.

The chief turned around to face his son, "Oh, good to see the groom! Did you find anything?"

Hiccup sighed, he hasn't gotten used to his temporary nickname, he shook his head "No, dad, we didn't find anything. I guess they were just spying or something because we couldn't find any traps or signs of evil plans whatsoever."

Stoick thought for a second, "Good, then I guess we're okay for today." Stoick sighed before turning to the map again.

Hiccup thought for a minute before turning to his side to see the woman he's engaged to and then told his father, "Dad, is all this safety necessary? I mean, it feels like a prison! Sometimes I think marrying Astrid is something I'm forced to do- I don't say I don't like it but... I think I feel too much pressure, dad."

Stoick sighed again, and it took ten seconds for him to say something, "I wished I never met Ingemar."

The blond winced but didn't show any emotion or something unlike the others' reactions. Hiccup got curious, "Dad, can you tell us how all this happened? I mean, what happened between you two?"

Gobber's eyes widened, "Oh, this will take long, I better get myself a chair." he said before limping off to get the closest chair.

Stoick sighed before turning to his son again. "It was no dance on roses actually. It was just a really nice time with a loved one. It was before I fell for your mother, Ingemar and I were the star students, we fought like warriors and even worked together better than the others at our age. And when I had grown fond of her I asked her out... she was delighted and accepted. It was the start of our relationship."

* * *

**A/N: Since I'm not really good at making such backstories we're gonna see how it goes for Sneaky, our little fighter.**

* * *

Sneaky was exhausted, he flew as fast as he could, the poor little guy was flying _against_ the wind. He raised his head to see how long it was left, Berk was close, just a little bit more. He could already see the village's party decorations.

He landed on the first rooftop, after taking some deep breaths he sneaked around from rooftop from rooftop and scanned the area looking for someone who could help him. He saw Sven chasing his sheep around in the plaza, he saw Phlegma placing down her baskets of food to help Sven which went pretty well. He went to the forge's rooftop, peaking in from the roof he couldn't see anyone inside. He tried to fly but his wings felt heavy after all the flying, how could he find anyone he trusted without getting in trouble? It was probably a good thing then he couldn't fly... except if he _would _get in trouble.

He saw Gunnar running towards the great hall, it seemed like he was in a hurry. He probably had trouble and needed Stoick or the riders. Sneaky unfolded his wings and soared as far as he could and ran towards the great hall.

When he got to the door he was just in time before it closed. He looked around. Inside was even more beautiful than outside. He sneaked towards the center where he could see all the riders, Toothless, the chief, Gobber and Spitelout, and also Gunnar who just came.

"Stoick! Stoick! We need your help, some Terrible Terrors are acting like meddling teenagers! They're flying around setting decorations on fire! They even ate mi wife's newly baked pie! They won't listen!"

Stoick sighed, seemed like Gunnar was disturbing him somehow. Before the chief could say anything Fishlegs raised his hand, "Let me take care of them, chief. I have my ways to make 'em listen."

Stoick nodded thankfully, "Thank you, Fishlegs."

Then Fishlegs and Gunnar went for the exit and Sneaky thought for a second. Since the witch is here he will get in trouble if he shows them the necklace, and Fishlegs is one of the smart ones so Sneaky might have a bigger chance if he shows it to him. Sneaky went for it, he ran after Fishlegs and Gunnar.

* * *

"AAAAARGH!" Astrid screamed after trying again, even if she knew it was hopeless. She ran towards the rock for the fifteenth time that day and fell to the ground groaning in pain, it felt like her arm was about to fall of. "Please don't say it's dislocated." she tried with moving it, it wasn't so painful. Good. Then she hadn't tried too hard. She placed her arm on the cold rocks beside her and sighed, she really wish Sneaky will make it. If he doesn't... no, he WILL make it. He's the stealthiest dragon she knows AND one of the smartest. If anyone could do it it would be him. He is probably be here soon with someone who can help.

A tear fell from her eye, she was hungry and tired, and so scared. What if there's no viking who believes the real Astrid is on Dragon Island?

* * *

"Head! Butt! Get down here right now!" Fishlegs commanded the two yellow Terrors. They were chewing on some stolen fishes. They didn't listen to what Fishlegs said. "Hmm, seems like they're as nonchalant as their owners, lucky us." Fishlegs reached down in his pocket and pulled out some Dragon Nip, which made Head and Butt pay attention immediately. They flew down and sat down on the ground as if they were trained puppies. "Always useful to have some Dragon Nip in your pockets." he said to Gunnar who seemed relieved. "Thank you, Fishlegs. Thank you so much."

"Any time, Gunnar. I'm just glad to help." Fishlegs said as he reached down his arm and let the Terrors climb up to his shoulders. He gave them the Dragon Nip and walked towards the academy. But before he could take a seventh step he saw Sneaky and stopped. "Oh, hello Sneaky, are you looking for Astrid? She's in the great hall."

Sneaky shook his head and flew up close to Fishlegs' face and showed him the necklace. Fishlegs and the Terrors on his shoulders stared at it.

"Hey, that's Astrid's necklace. Why is it around your leg? Did you accidentally tangle it on?"

Sneaky shook his head again and turned to the sea.

"Oh, did she drop it when she was out flying?"

Sneaky sighed, Fishlegs didn't understand. Maybe if he showed how worried he was Fishlegs might understand it's a real problem. He flew closer to the sea and looked worriedly at the sea and back at Fishlegs, shrieking. Fishlegs looked confused, "I don't know what you're trying to say, Sneaky."

Sneaky was getting annoyed, he flew towards Fishlegs and shrieked again. "Whoa, careful little fella, what are you trying to say?"

Sneaky was about to try again but stopped when he noticed someone in the corner of his eye.

"What's going on?" asked Hiccup.

"I don't know, Sneaky is trying to tell me something. He has Astrid's necklace around his leg and looks worried, he points towards the ocean, it's as if he wants me to get out there but I don't understand what it has to do with Astrid's necklace." Fishlegs answered rather worried.

"What? How did he get my necklace?" answered the blonde girl standing beside Hiccup. Sneaky's pupils got thinner as he hissed, he raised this legs closer to his body.

"What's wrong, Sneaky? Why are you hissing at Astrid? She's your best friend?" Fishlegs asked. Even the two Terrors on his shoulders looked confused.

"Do you think the witch has done something with him? He's not himself." the blond asked, looking at Hiccup.

"I don't believe in witchcraft, but if it is real then we have to lock him up." Hiccup looked like it was a hard choice... which it was. "Fishlegs."

"I got it. Come here Sneaky, it's for your own good." Fishlegs tried. But Sneaky hissed and tried to fly away but got caught. Trying to break free from Fishlegs' hands, he felt ropes around his head so he couldn't open his mouth, then he was taken away to the academy, he tried as hard as he could to escape but failed. He could see Hiccup and the Astrid-looking witch follow Fishlegs and him all the way to the academy. When they got there he felt the necklace leave his leg before he was thrown into a strong Terrible Terror sized cage and heard behind him, "I'm so sorry Sneaky, it's for the best." Fishlegs said calmly but a bit sad actually, he hated it when something was wrong with one of their best trained dragons. Sneaky managed to get off the ropes around his head with his claws and started screaming after them.

If only Hiccup could understand Dragoneese, or if Sneaky was one of those Norse-talking Mood Dragons like in the original books then they would understand Sneaky when he shouted after them "What if it's not? How stupid are you guys, I'm trying to save you!"

But sadly this is not a fan-made story of the books, so he couldn't do anything than letting all the anger he had grown inside of him on the way to this prison out.

"Wow, he seems to be very upset about the cage." Fishlegs stated, he pulled out some Dragon Nip from his pocket again and laid it on the roof of the cage. Sneaky didn't want to fall for it, he fought against the wonderful smell of Dragon Nip. He just shook his head and continued hissing and fighting the bars.

"What! He didn't calm down!" Hiccup said quite surprised.

Fishlegs got scared, "This is scary, the only time I've seen this happen before was when we tried on that Whispering Death Toothless fought years ago."

"If he ignores the Dragon Nip... then he might be under control... or something."

The blond next to him raised an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't believe in witchcraft."

"I don't, it can be hypnoses. It's pretty powerful too."

She sighed, "I can't believe she got Sneaky, maybe she was trying to use him to lure people away from the island, one by one."

Sneaky had enough of the witch's crap, he growled and opened his mouth and shot a small flame at her.

It was too short. He didn't have the power to shoot all the way to her, just enough for her to feel it.

"Sneaky!" she shouted, "I know you're in there somewhere so I'm telling you to find the courage to stop this madness. You're not yourself!"

With all his might he fought the bars again. Screaming he tried as hard as he could.

* * *

At Dragon Island, another fighter was trying to break free from a prison. And also, with all her might.

With a battle cry she slammed herself into the huge rock, but this time was the last one, she fell to the ground again but this time _screaming_ in pain as she tried to move her arm... and stated it was now dislocated. She let out some tears of pain and defeat fall as she stumbled to a big rock where she could lay down on. She had learned from Gothi's Medical Lessons in Survival that if you have a dislocated arm you have to lay down on your stomach on a bed or something similar so you can let your arm hang free. It makes it less painful and gives the arm a chance to get back in place, if you're lucky. While she was lying there she hoped Sneaky was okay and on his way, but something felt like he wasn't, there was a very creepy voice in her head that said _"He won't come back, he's surely trapped, no one is coming to save you! You will never see Berk again, you will never see Stormfly again! You will never see Hiccup again! You're trapped here for ever." _then she shook her head when the voice was about to laugh it's creepy laugh.

"No. NO! Sneaky WILL be back! I will get out of here!" she felt tears again, streaming down, it got wet under her head and she had to close her eyes 'cause of the tears. She used her good arm to lift her head a bit, she looked out through the small hole. It was darkening, another lonely, hungry and sleepless night is coming.

She could only wish for help. ...and Sneaky could also only wish for help.

* * *

**Sorry it's late... and sorry for the cliffhanger! XD**

**You don't have to worry, it's all gonna be fine! I'm telling you that there WILL be a happy ending, but I'm NOT going to tell you how. You'll have to wait and see! =D**

**I also have some news for those who are reading Fireproof Dragon Riders. I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating in MONTHS, but to make you smile again, at least a little, I'm gonna tell you that there will be another chapter SOON. I don't know when but probably this month... I hope. If nothing unexpected happens! =/  
I'm gonna use my BackUp idea by bringing in some more characters who will make it easier for me to write it. =)**

**And for you who's following me on YouTube, I'm working as hard as I can with a little video I've been working on. It's not the 4 000 subs video, it's a little video with some (hopefully) fun stuff and a preview of the 4 000 subs video. So stay tuned and awesome! ^^**

**And ONE more thing, just wanna tell you that there will be coming some small oneshots on Two Young Vikings SOON. ^^**

**Sorry if there's any wrong spellings or things that are hard to understand. =)**

**See ya later! ^^**


	12. Ch 12 - Ingemar p8: TTT

**Hi guys! ^^**

**I saw you liked the latest chapter, so here we are again and I'm actually gonna bring in some hope now. 'Cause Ingemar is in the lead now and the amount of hope is small. So- whatever, let's just get one with it!**

* * *

"You remember when I first gave you this?"

"How could I forget? It was my birthday! One of the best actually." she said as she looked down on the necklace around her neck.

"_One_ of the best?" he joked.

She chuckled, "Kidding! It was _the_ best one _ever_!"

"Yeah, and it was the best _day yet _for me. Tomorrow will be _the _best day of my life, even though it feels kinda rushed."

She looked in his eyes as she stroke his cheek, "I know, I was looking forward for some quality time with you as a boyfriend, after tomorrow I have to follow a whole list of traditions... if this place will still be here."

"Hey, where has my warrior girl gone? I've known you as the strong warrior you are, you won't let evil take over your future without dealing with you first!" his voice calmed down a bit, "Astrid, just because our wedding is coming early and a witch is threatening it's fragile existence doesn't mean you'll have to act like someone you're not."

She sighed, playing with his hair she answered, "You're right, I shouldn't be someone I'm not."

* * *

**BANG! BANG! BANG!** That was the sounds of the fighting Sneaky, he never gave up hope because he was Astrid's and Berk's only hope.

The two Terrible Terrors, who had been attacking Gunnar's hard work, Head and Butt, were flying to a little cave close to the academy. The gangs Terrible Terrors usually go there if their owners' houses were too noisy. When they entered they saw Hiccup's Sharpshot stand on a table, Snotlout's Pain lying on a shelf and Fishlegs' Iggy walk around on the floor. Iggy looked more worried than the others, "I don't believe in witchcraft so it has to be hypnoses. Poor Sneaky, he's been fighting down there for most of the day!"

"I'm with you, Iggy." said Sharpshot who was, like his trainer, a selfless leader. "But if he's been fighting that cage for so long he might already be out of it." he said as he went to a window to look down at the poor Sneaky fight.

"Well, I know what we can do. We go down there and play with the cage, making him snap out of it in no time!" said Head.

Iggy raised an eyebrow, "I think that would just hurt him."

"Well, duh, it will also teach him to not attack his trainer." said Butt.

"You two are just like your trainers. Mr Dumb and Ms Evendumber! As if that's something new." said Pain rather annoyed... just like his rider.

Sharpshot ignored them and jumped off from the window and flew down to the academy, five seconds later the others noticed him fly away and came after him.

Sneaky was exhausted when they landed, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth and his legs gave away and let his body fall down to the cage's metal bottom. He sighed, "I'm never gonna save her... or this place. All hope his gone!", at that last part he managed to get up just to bang his head on the metal bars one more time before collapsing again.

"Saving who?" said a voice he recognized. Sharpshot.

He raised his head and saw said Terrible Terror stand on the floor next to him, "Sharpshot! Thank Thor! Please help me get out of here! I BEG you, for the love of BERK!"

But Sneaky didn't get an answer, Sharpshot just stared at him, looking serious. "Sneaky, WHO is in need of saving? And why is Berk in need of saving?"

Sneaky's toothless smile dropped, "Can't you see? Didn't you hear what I screamed when they locked me in!?"

"Sorry but I was practicing, Pain was resting and Iggy, Head and Butt were too far away."

"No, honestly, I weren't." said Iggy. "I was just sitting on Meatlug's saddle by the gate. But I was too afraid to see him so I covered my ears and eyes. Sorry, Sneaky."

"It's not your fault, Iggy, it's my fault. I shouldn't have let my feelings win. I was so angry at that woman I couldn't stop scream and fight."

Sharpshot thought for a moment, then he looked at Sneaky again, "So, since no one seemed to hear it- 'cause I don't think those two heard ya either," he gestured to Head and Butt who chasing each others' tails, "who is it?"

"And why were you angry at Astrid?" Pain asked.

Sneaky took a deep breath and managed to get on his feet and stared them in their eyes. "The REAL Astrid is trapped in the witch's cave at Dragon Island and need help immediately, the Astrid you saw here is the witch in a really good costume... sort of. She's trying to take over the island by marrying the chief's heir, Hiccup, YOUR trainer," he gestured to Sharpshot, "and according to what Astrid told me the witch is going to kill Stoick just to make her chieftess quicker."

All the Terrors stared at him, Head and Butt had stopped with their tails in the mouths standing in a strange position, Iggy's eyes had gotten bigger, Pain raised an eyebrow and Sharpshot hadn't changed a bit. Still serious. But something changed in their eyes. He didn't see it before, first they looked slightly blueish and then after some sort of sparkle they changed back to normal. After seeing this he understood, and somehow she has used a spell- or hypnoses to make sure no one suspected or ruined anything."

Sharpshot nodded, "Sneaky. First I had hard time believing in what you said, but a voice that have been hunting my mind since the witch got here has disappeared. And now were're gonna make sure she'll pay for what she's done." he turned to the others who nodded, "Let's get you out of that box."

* * *

**Curse it! I've had terrible terror today, I've been so busy. I only got some minutes left of my free time and 'cause of the big hurry I had hard time finding most of the words! And I needed to finish this today 'cause you've been waiting so long! =)**

**I hope you like it and I'm sorry if there's any wrong spellings or similar things!**

**Anyway, YAY! The TTT (the Trained Terrible Terrors) is gonna save the world! Or at least Berk. So I'm pretty sure your hopes are up since the TTT are free from... that strange spell...thing...! ^^**

**Bye! =D  
See ya in an other story... or somewhere else. ^^**


	13. Ch 13 - Ingemar p9: Better or worse?

**Hello fellow Dragonites! If you're following me on YouTube you should know that I'm trying as hard as I can to make the video but sadly 'cause of school it's getting more delayed. =(  
So I hope you can stay tuned. =)**

**And for those who are reading FireProof Dragon Riders, sadly it's still on hiatus (-_-) 'cause my head just stops when I try to write the chapter. A voice tells me to rewrite it or delete it but since so many comments says it is amazing and wants me to continue... I've decided to let it be on hiatus 'til I FINALLY find a way. So far the only way I can think of is to skip the drama and turn it into a happy Love-Dare story instead. Tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

"Okay, so everybody knows what to do?" asked Sharpshot who had for the third time gone through the plan.

Everybody nodded.

"Good, then let's go!" and with that all the dragons flew away to their positions. Sneaky had the task to make sure Astrid was okay, while he was flying he had enough time to think of a way to get her out.

* * *

"Can someone tell me where Snotlout is? He was suppose to be fixing the catapults."

"Sorry, chief, I don't know where he is. He's just vanished." said Grim who was working in the weapon department (like Snotlout), "I hope it's not what I think it is."

Stoick sighed, "He can't just vanish like that, he must be here _somewhere_. That lousy little boy is probably snoring somewhere in a dark corner."

But somewhere in a dark corner there was something else than snoring, it was more of a try to scream actually.

"You little BACKSTABBE- mph!" was the only thing he could get out before a piece of cloth was in his mouth. He was unable to move cause of the small barrel and the tight rope around his legs. It was embarrassing to get caught by Terrible Terrors, even if it was five of them, and soon he would probably be even more embarrassed since he was alone surrounded by _weapons_ (and five small hidden dragons) but he didn't think about that.

Sharpshot stepped up on Snotlout's chest and stared into his eyes, it was hard to see but he had that mysterious layer of blue so his blue eyes were now more deeper blue, almost looking purple. Sharpshot tried to stare right through them to see if something is changing when he slowly and with a serious tone said "We are not being controlled. We are NOT being controlled. Do you understand?"

...nothing changed. He just looked afraid and tried to say something.

"It's no use guys, it seems like "the eye of truth" as Iggy calls it doesn't work on the "spell", we have to move to plan B. Give him the lullaby." said Sharpshot and looked up at the two yellow dragons on the shelf over them. The gave a big maze a nudge and it fell right onto Snotlout's helmet giving him a knockout. After a quick check to make sure he was unconscious all five Terrors helped with dragging him behind some barrels to hide him. If he would get loose he would definitely tell the others that Sharpshot and the other Terrible Terrors were as crazy as Sneaky, which of course would make them loose the fight.

When they were on their way out Head asked, "What was plan B again?"

Sharpshot sighed and was about to explain again but Iggy beat him to it, "If telling him the truth, even if he didn't understand us, didn't work we were gonna try with Fishlegs, I will try to lure him to Dragon Island somehow so he can find Astrid. And while I do that you guys need to make sure the wedding gets delayed, just in case we get late."

Pain snorted, "As if Fishlegs will understand you when he's under a spell. What if the witch comes and puts us under the spell again? I can't fly straight with that creepy voice buzzing around in my head!"

Sharpshot turned to pain, "You know what, you _really _have your bright moments sometimes. We really need to make sure the witch doesn't get suspicious, Iggy, if the witch comes when you're trying to trick Fishlegs so please try to hide the evidence of the broken spell, pretend to sleep or something to hide your eyes."

"You got it! But if I get trapped... it's all on you guys, make sure _you_ don't get trapped." Iggy told them and got ready to fly away.

"Good luck, Iggy. I know you can do this, but if not... you still did your best."

"Good luck to you too, remember to not get caught. I'm talking to _you two_!" said Iggy and stared at the two yellow ones who looked innocent, then he flew away.

Sharpshot turned to the others, "Okay guys, we got a lot of things to do. Try to make sure the wedding gets delayed but make sure you don't get caught 'cause the witch can really trick you."

* * *

Sneaky was lucky, the wind was still strong but now they were with him. He was floating on a bed of wind towards his goal, he didn't have to focus much on flapping his wings so he tried to think of the best way to get Astrid out of the cave. Suddenly it felt so easy, maybe just because he's got a head start and he knows more about the spell, and also 'cause he just got the perfect idea of how to get the best help... until he suddenly realized THAT help was on the other side of the archipelago. "BUMMER!" he screamed, but then he just shrugged and continued flying. Then the thought almost made him stop immediately, what if Astrid's even still alive? She's been stuck there for days without food or water. He shook his head and flew faster, he had to get to her before she starved to death.

* * *

Luckily she wasn't dead, yet. She was just really really hungry and really really tired. She was lucky her arm was back in place, which was painful, and that she had calmed down to save energy. She wasn't stupid. If she would stay here for long she would need the energy she still have.

Suddenly it went black for her as she passed out.

A few minutes later she woke up with a headache, she raised her hand to her head as she sat up groaning in pain. Suddenly she heard a familiar noise, she looked up to see Sneaky at the hole with a big fish in his mouth. A smile grew in her face, "Sneaky! Thank goodness you're back!" He glided down and landed on her knees dropping the fish on her lap. "Thanks boy, you can't believe how hungry I am." she could only eat it slowly cause of her lack of energy. She gave the head to Sneaky since it was his favorite part of a fish. The fish didn't fill her stomach but it was enough for surviving a little bit longer. "Thank you, Sneaky. Can you please go and get some water, my throat is so dry." she said and gave him a little leather pouch. He gladly took it and flew away to closest water spring, everything went good so far.

"I don't know why but I have a pretty good feeling about this, everything is going as planned... well, at least for me-" he couldn't finish it 'cause of a big hand grabbing him. He screamed and tried to bite the hand but it was still tight around his body, then when he turned his head to see who it was he gasped. This is just too unbelievable.

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUH! CLIFFY HANGER IS BACK! And he is making a BIG MESS! WHO IS THIS PERSON?  
**

**Sorry for ending it here, I just want to mess a bit and update this story quickly. So, I hope you like it so far and I really hope you'll stay tuned for more. =)**

**Sorry it's short and sorry if there's any wrong spellings or anything hard to understand. ^^  
**

**See ya later, Dragonites! ^^**


	14. Ch 14 - Ingemar p10: Look what I found!

**Wow! I'm overjoyed people are actually liking this! My cheeks are hurting 'cause of the smiles! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Iggy took a deep breath before flying in to Fishlegs in his house, he seemed to be reading in a book. Iggy landed next to the book and received a smooth hand on his head. "Hello Iggy, how are you this nice evening?" Iggy answered by purring like a cat. Then he laid down as if nothing had happened or was going to happen, he waited for the perfect moment to strike. It took just two minutes 'til he saw his chance, Fishlegs's book was showing a special and rare Dragon Nip Flower that blooms often and when it dies it sends out a sent that makes dragons calm. It wasn't as affective as normal Dragon Nip but it's sent could spread out miles away and still be as affective.

Iggy jumped up and landed on that page and stared at it, Fishlegs got of course curious, "What is it, boy? Did you find something interesting?" he said and tried to move Iggy so he could see. "Oh, you saw the Dragon Nip Flower, I was thinking about it yesterday, do you think it's a good idea to get some?" he asked and Iggy nodded.

"What's going on Fishlegs?" asked someone behind them.

"Oh, hi Astrid! Nothing much really, just looking through my flora searching for something that can be useful. Iggy here suggests the Dragon Nip Flower so the dragons will remain calm. Hopefully it can be effective against witchcraft."

"Astrid" looked at Iggy, who was already rolled up into a ball pretending to sleep, then looked back at Fishlegs. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Where can we find the flower?"

"On Dragon Island-" Fishlegs felt something tighten in his head, then he said "...which is sadly the worst place to go right now."

The girl faked a angry face, "Yeah, I HATE that witch! If I had the chance I would throw my ax at her!" she said in a fake angry tone.

Fishlegs silently nodded. Iggy opened one eyelid saw it all, he could see the difference between her and the real Astrid. The real Astrid doesn't look that creepy and has a different eye color. Suddenly she looks at him so he pretended to wake up and stretched at bit.

"Anyway, good luck, Fishlegs, with your research. I hope you find something useful. I'm gonna go and work, it's my big day tomorrow... so, see ya later, Fishlegs!" the woman said and walked away.

"So, Iggy, it... it was a good idea, Iggy. But we'll have to find something else." Fishlegs said and gave the Terror a pat on the head. Iggy sighed and flew up to a shelf to think. He hopes the others have better luck than him. Especially Sneaky who's hopefully getting Astrid out right now. ...hopefully.

* * *

Astrid sat on the ground. She wondered _'What is taking Sneaky so long? He should be back by now!' _and got more and more worried. Then she suddenly heard voices.

"Look what I've got! He seems familiar... Ouch! And he's behaving familiar. He must be one of the dragon riders' trained ones."

"Sir, if the dragon is here then the trainer have to be here too! But where..."

"Most likely the boy or girl is training here on the island. Strange, I've heard they moved to a new island and are trying to catch a wanted thief." the man said and laughed a little. "They've probably gotten back to celebrate something with their families."

Astrid recognized the voice, she quickly got up and climbed up to the hole and looked through it. '_I was right! It is him! This will be fun, I think I know what to do- woah!' _she felt her hands leave the rock walls and fell to the ground hitting her head, she started to get a dizzy view and felt like passing out. No wonder. She's been trapped without food or water in _days_. She yelped in pain and tried to hear the voices, she couldn't hear much but she heard a faint "Did you hear that, sir? Someone fell! Behind that boulder!"

"Move the rock! It must be the dragon rider!" the man commanded.

"Yes, sir! Come on, lads!" the other voice came and got louder.

Astrid could see a faint light between the boulder as it moved. She smiled, she's finally getting out! Hopefully she'll wake up before it's too late.

"It's the girl! She's passed out!" was the last thing she heard, even if it was almost too faint to hear, before passing out completely.

'_I'm getting out of here!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, on Berk, Sharpshot gives tasks to the other three, "Head, Butt. You'll... eh, have fun with these decorations!"

"YAY!" shouted the two yellow Terrors and flew up to the colorful decorations.

"Pain, you need to get the vikings' attention in some way. Got any ideas?"

"I can bite some yaks." he suggested.

"Good idea, but take the ones in the farm on the other side of the island, it will take longer time for the vikings to get there to calm them down."

Pain chuckled, "I know one yak that will take 'em _days_ to calm down." Pain got up in the air hovering a second before spinning and flying away towards the farm, "The old yak will get too scared to ever use it's legs again!" he shouted back to Sharpshot.

Sharpshot sighed and turned towards the chief's house, "Now... I'll have to do the hardest thing of them all. Telling the truth to the big guy." he said and flew away.

* * *

**Okay! That's... not much but it's enough... I hope.**

**Sorry for not telling who the mysterious man is but everything is gonna be okay. We're getting close to the ending! And Astrid is finally getting out of the cave! ^^**

**Sorry if there's any wrong spellings or things that are hard to understand.**

**See ya later, fellow Dragonites! You guys are amazing! ^^**


	15. Ch 15 Ingemar p11: She's my aunt

**Hello fellow Dragonites! According to my plans, the next chapter will be the last one. This one is long because of a request. I hope you'll like it. ^^**

* * *

Dawn was breaking and the people of Berk was fixing the last touches for the wedding that was gonna take place in the afternoon. But some took longer than the others, thanks to two yellow Terrors. And some of the vikings had to run around to get things done because they've had to calm down some yaks the day before. They hadn't really taken care of the three troublemakers, but some were suspicious so they kept their eyes open just to be safe. The Terrors could be under some sort of spell to ruin their hard work. Halldora was one of them. She stood and washed a carpet for the third time that week.

"Stupid Terrible Terrors, stupid curse, stupid witch." she muttered, "Why couldn't she curse the dragons to _help her_ with something instead of _destroying_ for _us_? We have enough trouble with the Thorston twins!"

Suddenly she heard someone chuckle and looked around, she noticed a chicken in her basket with clothes she needed to wash. And suddenly Tuffnut jumped towards the chicken and made the basket roll over and all the clothes got spread out on the ground, Tuffnut didn't get the chicken, it ran away. Halldora could only sigh. "As said, this is not my favorite day."

* * *

"Son?" came from the door after some knocking. Hiccup got up from his chair and walked to the door, opened it and let his father come in. "I need to speak with you, son." he said.

"Okay, what is it?" Hiccup asked, a little bit nervous because of hundred things.

Stoick sat down in Hiccup's bed and sighed, "I just wanna say I'm proud of you, and that I'm sorry to rush you."

"It's okay, dad, I... I know my responsibilities and... I know you're just trying to protect me and the village."

"Aye, I'm trying to be a father and... a good chief. But sometimes it feels like I'm forcing you, which is not something I want to do."

"Well, you're not exactly completely FORCING me, I love Astrid and... even if it feels a bit rushed I still want it to happen." Hiccup smiled.

Stoick smiled and nodded, "Just wanted to clear this out, because I don't want my son to feel forced on his big day."

Hiccup shook his head a little, "I don't think I will be too rushed."

* * *

Later, in the Hofferson house.

"Astrid, the dress is ready, you wanna try it on?" Mrs Hofferson asked.

"Sure, mother." when the girl saw the dress she gasped, "It's beautiful!"

Mrs Hofferson smiled, "It was the same dress I had, I've just fixed it a little." she said.

When she got the dress on it was Mrs Hofferson time to gasp, "You look gorgeous!" she smiled even wider, "I never thought this day would come, my beautiful fighter is getting married."

"Yea, and with the right man too." said Mr Hofferson who just stepped in. "I always knew you two were perfect for each other, you're always together and sometimes I even see you kiss each other." he said.

The girl blushed a little. "Yeah, he's a good friend, and I'd love to spend the rest of my life with him."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the archipelago.

The _real_ Astrid was unconscious and had a dream, it was at Berk and it was stormy. She was standing on a cliff nearby the village and looked down at it. Burning. Dragons flying around and burned the village to the ground as if it was a normal day years ago. Only... she didn't do anything, it was as if she knew this was coming and there was nothing she could do about it. She could only stand... and watch.

Then she heard voices, the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout mumble about how much they hated Astrid. She heard Gobber mumble something like "Why would she do somethin' like this?"

She couldn't turn around to see them, but she knew they were talking about the witch who looked like her. She knew this is what will happen if she won't stop the witch. It was a nightmare. All her friends, even Stormfly was squawking in a sad wa-

"How could I be so foolish."

Astrid gasped, that voice, she teared up when the thought came up. She knew that voice, but why... what are they talking about again? She suddenly forgot.

"I should've known, she was acting so strange before the wedding." said the boy whom Astrid thought of, "She seemed so sure about something, that something was going to happen soon."

Astrid felt some tears come down her cheeks, but ignored them. She heard him again, "But why would she make a deal with the witch, and what would _she_ get from it?"

That soft voice that used to make her heart beat was now heartbroken... and made her heart brake.

"A better life? A better world?" he asked himself in a slightly angered tone.

She couldn't stop the tears anymore, she looked down and let them fall.

"Maybe she wanted to get rid of something in her life?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup sighed, "Maybe... maybe she never even loved this place." he said and stepped forward a bit, Astrid felt his presence come closer. She stopped the tears for a moment, he whispered only loud enough for her to hear "Maybe... she- maybe she didn't even love me."

Astrid could finally turn and she saw him stand behind her with tears in his eyes, it was heartbreaking. But she couldn't do anything else, she wanted to talk to him but couldn't speak, she wanted to hug him but couldn't move, she wanted him to see her but she couldn't find a way how. "Hiccup." she said but didn't feel the words leave her mouth, it was weak and sad. All she could do was to let the tears fall. Her view got unclear 'cause of the tears then her face felt wet, _really_ wet, it was as if she-

Astrid couldn't think further 'cause she had to cough, she got up and coughed out water from her mouth. When she got it out she could see where she was, she was on a boat. The sails were definitely familiar. And someone had dumped a bucket of water on her to wake her up. She also recognized that someone, the same person who let her out.

"It's time to wake up, Astrid."

Astrid smiled, "Well, thank you for that... wet wake-up call, Alvin." she said sarcastically. Suddenly Sneaky jumped up on her lap and started to lick her in the face. "Hey! Sneaky! Stop it!"

"He's been quite worried about you." said Alvin, "He's also going on about how Berk is in danger, so we set course to Berk."

Astrid raised an eyebrow, "How? He can't talk."

He chuckled a little, "Well, we have a dear friend who's talking the dragon's language. And she's not surprised about this."

Astrid didn't change expression, "What?"

"Eh, you can talk to 'er later, she's under deck fixin' somethin'. The girl is weird, she knows Dagur as if he was a friend of hers."

* * *

Later, it was getting close to evening and Pain was in good mood, he's bitten all the yaks on the farm and gave Sven something to do. He was now resting on a cliff and watched the amusing thing going on down on the ground. Sven is trying to calm down the yaks but it's pretty much hopeless.

"Who knew it was gonna be this fun." he said to himself.

"I knew." someone said and grabbed him really hard, he tried to bite the hands but couldn't. He could only stare into the witch's eyes, "I knew you guys were up to something. You're not under the spell!" she said with a cruel voice... but in Dragoneese!? Pain struggled hard but her hands just wouldn't let him go.

"Let's put you with the others." she said and walked away with him. She jumped up on Stormfly and went down to the academy, she threw him in a cage where he was greeted by the two yellow guys.

"Hi Pain! What's up?"

"Our _time_ is up! I'm not going to be nice to that witch anymore!" he said but suddenly got pushed longer in by a new arrival. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but the witch got me too!" Iggy protested.

Pain groaned as he got up, "Then there's only Sharpshot and..." he stopped when he saw Toothless come holding Sharpshot with his mouth. "Or not." he said as he looked at Sharpshot getting thrown in by one of his best friends.

"I never thought I had to do this to a friend." Toothless said and look angry.

The witch patted Toothless head, "Good job, boy. I hope no one else is trying to get in trouble."

That made pain more angry, "Oh, I've found one who's been in trouble for too long!" he said and charged towards the woman only to slam into the cage's door that was closed by the witch. He hissed at her.

"Did it work with Toothless?" Iggy asked worried, "Please say yes."

Sharpshot shook his head, "It didn't."

"Wha- it made perfect sense! If Sneaky could free us then we should be able to free the others. But if it doesn't then we won't stand a chance!" Iggy freaked out.

"Iggy, stop it!" Sharpshot almost shouted, he didn't seem to be worried or something, he was just watching Toothless leave the arena with the witch and Stormfly. "It didn't work, but that doesn't mean the game is lost."

Pain mumbled "Sneaky better hurry before I burn this cage and bit that witch 'til she can't feel her legs. She can even speak our language!"

"Sneaky will make it, and so will we. Because we've got a dragon on the inside." Sharpshot smirked, he saw Toothless turning his head a little and winked.

* * *

Astrid was standing at the bow of the boat staring at the horizon, she hoped she wouldn't be too late. It's been days, who knows how far the witch has went. What if she's already married him? What if the village is already burning... or worse?

"Problems being worried about your village, Ms Hofferson?"

She turned around to see a girl that seemed to be in the same age as Gustav but she seemed more serious than him.

"Yea, I wish I could ride on a dragon to get there faster." she said.

The girl looked down, took a breath and walked up beside her, "I know how that feels."

Astrid looked at her, "Are you the girl who understood Sneaky?"

"Yep." she said and placed her arms on the gunwale.

Astrid thought it was crazy, "How?"

The girl just stared at the horizon with the same serious look, "Grew up with them... sort of."

Astrid nodded and turned to the horizon again.

"I guess you're also worried about your boyfriend?"

Astrid's eyes widened, "He's not my boyfriend!"

The girl turned to Astrid only with an eyebrow raised, "You know, if I can Dragoneese... I can read people's eyes. And yours says that it's complicated."

Astrid was confused and shocked at the same time, how can she do that? But if she could then there was no point hiding it, "Yea," she sighed, "it is complicated. I love him but we don't call ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend even if we share a few kisses sometimes."

"And you're always together."

"Yeah."

The girl nodded, then she raised both her eyebrows as she remembered something, "Well, I've been rude, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Ira." she said and raised her right hand. Astrid grabbed it and shook it, "Full name is Lia Ira Vera of Ember. But people call me Ira... for a reason."

"Okay, I'm-"

"Astrid Hofferson, dragon rider of Berk." said Ira, "I've heard a lot about you."

Astrid stared at her, "...okay."

They both turned back to look at the horizon, it took a while 'til someone said anything again, and that person was Astrid, "What if we won't make it in time?"

Ira just smiled, "Oh, we will. Trust me. And when we get there I'm gonna clear things up."

Astrid got confused, "What? You seem to be younger than me and that witch has power to control and look like other people, how can you clear things up?" she asked. Ira sighed and looked at Astrid with a slightly guilty look, it took Astrid some seconds before her eyes widened, "You're... are... are you..."

"Astrid, I'm going to tell you something that might seem crazy but... promise me you won't faint or something, I know you're strong. And if you can't take it then it doesn't matter because you won't remember anything about this crazy thing when it's done... and neither will I. Thankfully." she chuckled.

Astrid got even more confused.

"Ingemar is my aunt. She's a sorceress who's gone love- and power-crazy. And since I'm related I know a little myself, that's why I'm gonna clear things up and is also why we won't remember anything about this silly thing. AND also why I know so much." Ira said and ended it with a wide smile. "But everything will disappear after this day, I hope."

Astrid just stood there with an open mouth and wide eyes.

Ira waited two minutes then she got enough, "Okay, time to forget." she said and snapped her fingers. Astrid didn't look shocked anymore, she just stared at Ira.

"And that's why you never should trust a witch." Ira said as if she had told a story.

Astrid blinked a few times before asking, "What?"

"Nevermind, it's boring anyways." Ira said and turned back to the horizon.

"But... I don't remember anything." she said.

"You're probably just exhausted." Ira answered. Astrid tried to think but couldn't remember anything, so she shrugged and turned back to the horizon. And as if it was the most amazing thing in the world she turned back to the deck and shouted, "I can see Berk! We're almost there!" and then turned back.

"It's time to stop this madness." Ira said with a smile.

* * *

It was time, the hall was beautiful, the people of Berk were settled on the chairs waiting for the ceremony to start. Some were nervous about the danger and some were happy for finally having a party.

But at the Hoffersons' house things were different.

"Astrid! You need to hurry! You're big day is now, not later. And if you get late then I don't know what your father or future-father-in-law will say." Mrs Hofferson said and knocked on the door again.

"One minute, mother!" came from the other side.

"Think, think, think, think, think! What is going on! Something is disturbing the balance of the thing!" she said as she looked herself in the mirror, she was looking less Astrid. It wasn't really a pretty sight. "Someone has told those dragons about the spell, and thanks to that I'm loosing my look! ...but it doesn't make sense! It needs more than six Terrible Terrors to break the spell even a little!"

She placed her hand in front of her face and moved it down, her face looked a little more like Astrid but not completely. She repeated it and then smiled, "Of course." she stood up but still had her eyes on the mirror, "Ira. My dear niece. She thinks she can stop me. But let's see how you can do it when I've received enough power to take over people's minds completely." she said and walked towards the door, "Show time."

She opened the door and walked down the stairs and saw Astrid's parents awe at her beauty, "I'm ready."

* * *

And so it begins, a really classic romantic drama where the fake girl walks up the isle towards the real girl's love. The moment was wonderful but at the same time a bit tense. The girl smiled widely as she held the boy's hands.

Gobber was standing with them 'cause he had the responsibility to wed them. He started with the speech.

"Dear and beloved, we're gathered here today to witness as these two gets joined in marriage."

As he went on with the traditional speech the witch looked into his eyes just to be sure he was still under the spell, she smiled when she stated that he was.

The ceremony went on, they now had to say their vows.

The groom started, supported by Gobber, "You are a precious gift to me, my lifeline, my soul mate, my hope and my joy. I cherish you with my mind, body and soul. How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, to be able to love you and live with you for the rest of my days. I vow to be a good husband to you, always putting you first in my life, always there to comfort you in your sorrow and rejoice with you in your victories. May our hearts and souls become one as we unite this day." he ended it with a smile.

The bride smiled and said her version of it, also supported by Gobber, "You are a precious gift to me, my lifeline, my soul mate, my hope and my joy. I cherish you with my mind, body and soul. How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, to be able to love you and live with you for the rest of my days. I vow to be a good wife to you, always putting you first in my life, always there to comfort you in your sorrow and rejoice with you in your victories. May our hearts and souls become one as we unite this day."

* * *

Astrid saw through a spyglass the empty village and the decorated entrance to the Great Hall, "They're most likely in the hall, the wedding must have started, there's no one out in the village. I have to get there!"

Ira lifted her hands, "Calm down, Astrid, you can't get there by yelling... except if you'd be a sorceress... but since your not you're just damaging your throat. Think instead." she said.

Astrid looked at her, suddenly she saw something on Ira's back, it peeked up next to her shoulder. It was a dragon. "Who's that?" she asked.

Ira scratched the dragon's chin, "It's Hyper, he's the reason why you should think instead of screaming. He can take you to Berk."

Astrid didn't believe it, "He's too small to ride."

"Indeed he is, but who said anything about riding?" she said, and Hyper folded out his wings and took off with Ira in his claws.

Astrid looked up at her smiling widely, "What kind of dragon is he?" she asked amazed.

"He's a Windlifter, part of my family. It's a long story but... he can take you to Berk in no time. There's a reason why he's called Hyper." Ira said and told Hyper to land.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? If you had I'd be there by now!" she said and gestured to Berk.

Ira sighed, "As said, there's a reason why he's called Hyper AND he's too small to ride. He's not like a Deadly Nadder or the other dragons. He's got a high energy level but not for ever," she gave Astrid a special suit that looked like two crossed belts, "if he's gonna go in top speed he'll use all his energy. If I'd let you take him when we just spotted the island you would've drowned." she said and gestured for Hyper to get on Astrid's back when the suit was on.

"Remember, talk gently to him and don't push him too hard, you'd set yourself in danger." Ira said.

Astrid smiled, "Thanks Ira. See you at Berk." she said and told Hyper to take her to Berk. They quickly took off and flew towards the island.

"Be safe guys."

* * *

The swords were presented and rings exchanged, Gobber spoke again to complete the ceremony. "And by the power invested in me... I pronounce these two husband and wife. You may kiss."

* * *

**Cliffhanger again! And you probably have some questions. For example, who's Ira? Quick answer. My OC. I don't know if this should be in the same AU as my upcoming story "Challenged Wings" but I think I'll sort it out. ^^**

**Sorry silver rose it was long but not much romantic. ****I hope you guys liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next AND last chapter. :D**

**Vows comes from ****officianteric dot com****, "Exchange of Wedding vows 10."**


	16. Ch 16 - Ingemar p12: Worst ending ever

**I am sooooo tired.**

**I am sooooooo sick.**

**And I am sooooooooo late. -.-**

* * *

A large 'boom' was heard as a big cloud raged in over the island, the sound was so loud it caught everyone's attention.

"THOR IS MAD! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!" someone shouted.

"Or it's just his way to say 'hurry up, before it's too late.'" said the bride, she seemed a little annoyed.

Gobber cleared his throat, "Well then, as said, eh... you may kiss the bride, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled at the bride, they both leaned in. But before their lips met another 'boom' was heard, but this time it wasn't a cloud.

"STOP!" shouted someone as the doors opened. The people in the hall gasped loudly as they saw Astrid a little soiled and wet but she was obviously Astrid. "I object! Because I don't want my friend to marry a witch!" she shouted and stared at the alter where the bride was raging next to a very shocked Hiccup.

When Gobber saw the girl at the doors his jaw dropped. "O-oh... this is... confusing. Wha' is going on?"

Astrid started walking towards the alter, "I'll explain everything, and I'll start with the fact that the woman at the alter is NOT ME!"

People started mumbling loudly and the rest were just staring at the girl. Then their attention turned to the bride. "People, can't you see what's going on? It's the witch disguised as me! Grab her!" she commanded. Five large men ran forward and tried to grab Astrid, but since she was a great fighter she wasn't so easily taken down. That was until she couldn't see the man sneaking up behind her, he took her arms and held them behind her back as two other men held her. She tried to brake loose but she didn't have the energy.

"Well well well, good thing we're are tougher than your kind! Seems like the witch isn't so powerful after all." said one of the men.

Astrid struggled but their grips were too strong, "I'm NOT a witch! _She_ is!" she shouted and glared at the woman at the alter. People gasped and started mumbling again but no one seemed to believe it. "You're all under a spell, she just looks like me because she uses her magic to get enough power so she can destroy Berk!"

"Lies! She can't be the witch, she's been here all the time! Unlike you who just came!" someone else shouted. Others seemed to agree.

"Yes, because when I left to spy on that witch she lured me into a cave and locked me in, she took Stormfly and left me there without any chance of survival!" Astrid defended, but for what use, she just told them the truth which should've broken the spell but they didn't seem to change at all.

The bride started to laugh, "D- do you really think that sounds logic? The cave was empty when I left the island! Plus, if the witch really did leave you without a chance of survival then how come you're here?"

"So you're calling me _NOTHING_!? I'll explain everything, it's all thanks to a dragon I trained years ago, someone you should know as the dragon who's standing on Toothless' head. Who is, by the way, no longer under the spell and ready to tell you what he thinks about you!" Astrid shouted back with a smile on her face as the crowd, the bride and the others turned to see Toothless, Sneaky and the other Terrible Terrors snarling and growling at the witch. She backed away and Hiccup stepped in front of her.

"Toothless? What are you doing?" he asked.

"He's trying to save your life, Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, "Listen to yourself! Toothless is your best friend, he'd protect you from anything! Especially when you can't see the danger!"

"This just confuses me..." he sighed.

Astrid tried again to brake free, and this time it worked. She got loose and before the men could grab her again a shriek was heard and the dragon, who flew Astrid to the island, flew in high speed around them causing them to stumble and fall onto each other. The girl ran up to the alter right in front of Hiccup, "Hiccup, I'm telling the truth, they're trying to protect you! _I'm_ trying to protect you! That's what friends do!"

Hiccup's face turned serious, "But how do I know _you're_ my friend?"

Astrid took a deep breath, "Because a friend listens to you, a friend is by your side when it's tough and a friend speaks the truth when it's truly needed." she explained. "And if I'm really the witch, then... why would I be standing here?"

"To kill us all and burn down our village!" someone shouted.

"Or to just actually cast a spell on us to make us our slaves." the witch said behind Hiccup, she faked a scared face.

Astrid looked around, she wished that Ira could come through the doors with Alvin and his men so they could fight against the witch and put an end to this. But she doesn't want to hurt his friends. So she had to use her mind to get through this. Her face brightened up when she got an idea, "_OR _to prove that I'm more of a friend. Tell me, _Astrid_, isn't it quite irritating that Stoick the Vast turned to a slim and crazy viking woman who can't kill a dragon for her life instead of being with you?" she asked.

The woman's face twitched, "What are you talking about?" she asked trying to sound innocent.

"I may not have heard everything, but isn't it unbelievable that you weren't enough for him. That only because of your talent in witchcraft he abandoned you to be with this Valka." the girl asked again, grinning as she saw it working. People got quiet as the woman tried to fight back.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about, that's the WITCH you're talking about. Not me!" she tried, but this time it even got Hiccup's attention. He turned around to look at the nervous woman. "_YOU'RE_ the witch! It's not me!" she tried again.

"Sorry, but I haven't been fighting on Stoick's side as a teen. I wasn't his best friend nor the best dragon slayer at that age. I wasn't even born! So I'm gonna ask you one more thing."

"Don't you dare. Don't you DARE! You can't prove anything!" shouted the woman, now getting everyone's attention as something that looked like sand fell from her face. Her true face was getting unveiled and her rage was getting frightening. She backed away from the girl, "I wasn't there, I didn't slay dragons with him, I didn't fight with him on the beaches. That's the witch!"

"Why are you freaking out about me mentioning it?" asked Astrid as she walked up next to Hiccup, she smiled when she saw her theory was true. Mentioning the truth that brought strong emotions was effective.

The witch was now standing there in her old body with a ugly face and rage filling her eyes. "You may have won this game, but the final is not over yet."

"You're right, it just got started, auntie." came from someone at the door. Everyone gasped as they saw the young girl stand there with a red and black cape covering her body, and a black hood with spines on the side casting a shadow over her face. She looked like a witch so the vikings of course got up and drew their swords. The girl sighed loudly, she lifted up her hands and a light blue glowing gas was sprayed out on the vikings that were about to attack. They froze and the other vikings didn't seem to dare taking another step. "Can people, please, just take a deep breath and ask questions _before_ they do anything else!"

"Okay, answer us this: are you another witch!?" someone in the crowd shouted.

The girl started laughing, "No, but I'm related to one. But don't worry, I only use my "magic" for good."

"Then why did you freeze them?"

"It's called self-defense, and it wasn't magic, it was just simple flightmare mist. Works every time." she explained and showed a tube hiding in her sleeve right under her hand. She took off her hood to reveal her face that was young and smiling with auburn hair tied up in a braid on the side, "Plus, they're gonna be back to normal. We're ALL going back to normal. We'll not even remember this annoying event. I just need someone to break the spell so my aunt over there is completely powerless so I can take her away from here for good. Savvy?"

She looked around as everybody stared at her. Then Astrid broke the silence, "Haven't I already broken it? She's back to normal and everyone seem to understand what's happening..."

"Nope. No one can understand what kind of shitty and stupid thing is going on 'cause it's all _my_ mistake and no one can understand what's going through here." she said and pointed at her head, "And as I see it my aunt has had her spell long enough to make it so strong it needs a truth from the heart to get completely broken."

Astrid stared at the girl, then looked up in the roof, on a wall and at the people looking and then she stomped with a foot as she thought. Then she shrugged and said "Okay." turned around, grabbed Hiccup by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. When she pulled away she breathed out, "I love you, Hiccup."

She felt his hands on her back and heard him laugh, "I love you too, m'lady."

The crowd awed at them and the girl smirked, "That's what I'm talking about." she started to laugh, "Can't believe my aunt tried to separate a couple like you! Talking about it..." the girl went up the alter and to her aunt who was on her knees breathing heavily. "This woman needs some serious help. I'll see you guys later... I hope. But it'll be in a different life where none of you will remember me, Ingemar or what happened these past few days." she grabbed her Ingemar by her arms, got her up on her feet and lead her towards the exit, "Oh, and I lied, it didn't need a truth coming from the heart. I just wanted to see what would happen." she said as she passed the couple. A grin grew in her face as she tried to hold in a laugh. "It's sad though you won't remember it."

"Why can't we remember this?" Stoick asked, who was tired of standing numb and just watch it all.

Ira let out a sigh as she got a better grip on her aunt, "Long story short, I was playing with something I don't understand yet so to prevent such events to happen again I'm using my last magic to get myself a better life without magic. It's too dangerous. ...geez." she explained. "Now, be ready. Because when I leave this hall everyone will see a bright light before you'll get a headache but it'll only last for a few seconds, then you'll wake up in your beds and won't remember this. Maybe just as a bad dream but your brains thinks it's crap anyway so it'll disappear sooner or late."

People started mumbling again and sounded worried. They watched as the girl and Ingemar slowly moved towards the doors, "Just be quiet! This is why magic shouldn't exist. It brings problems when it's used... or at least when I use it." said Ira before she went out the doors and when she did a bright light came through the doors and filled the hall.

* * *

Astrid woke up to the sound of Stormfly squawking, she smiled when she saw her dragon look at her through her open window. The sun was rising and filled her room with an ember-like color.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Hey girl. You won't believe what a crazy nightmare I had." she said, suddenly she heard her stomach growl and she felt her need for food. "Wow, either I forgot dinner yesterday or that nightmare used all my energy. Shall we go to the great hall for some breakfast?" she asked her dragon before she got up and got dressed. Then she ran quickly got out the window and scratched Stormfly's chin before they went towards the great hall.

On their way there Astrid saw a familiar face, "Hi Hiccup, slept well?"

He yawned, "Not really. Had this... crazy dream. But I think it's too crazy to even talk about. I don't remember much but there was some strange magic thing involved."

"Huh, what a coincidence. But I guess it was something about yesterday, huh?" she asked but a thought came to her mind, she remembered something strange happened yesterday... but she couldn't put her finger on what it was, "...wait, what_ did_ happened yesterday?"

Hiccup placed a finger on his chin and looked down at Toothless who looked back looking as puzzled as Hiccup was. "I don't know. But I do remember some race so... maybe we spent too much energy to even remember?"

"Yea, that sounds logic." she chuckled, "So, let's get something too eat, I'm starving."

So the two dragon riders went to the great hall, smiling as they talked. And the village was like normal, only one thing was changed, no one talked about the crazy dream everyone had. And a boat was sailing on the waters beyond their borders, a boat that was sailing southwest. It had an old woman tied to it's mast, a scrawny dragon was pulling the boat. And on a cliff not far away a young girl stood and watched as it disappeared on the horizon. She looked down at her little dragon next to her, "Let's hope uncle Manny will take care of her. Now when I can't." she said and grabbed a little bag from her belt. "I'm needed somewhere else, and as someone else."

* * *

**So... it's short... and it's the worst ending ever! Wouldn't surprise me if you've found some crazy or bad things in this. XD**

**But at least I got to use my OC a litte. ^^**

**She's the kind of girl who tries to learn from her mistakes... like me. But in this little universe she has a little power called imagination which controls everything. But it's not always it gets good.**

**See ya some time! I'm not so active right now cause I'm a little sick and I need to study for the national tests so... see ya! ^^**


End file.
